Memory of Magic
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Hermione becomes the new chief and landlord of the Narumi Detective Agency and gets involved with the cases of the Dopants. HP/W Pairings will be appears as the story develops.
1. W Lookup - Two Feelings Are One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider W, that is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei, while Harry Potter is property of Mrs. J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. I own nothing, expect the plot and slight changes to the story. The Beta-Reader for the story is StardustXtreme.

Summary: A take on the W series if Hermione Granger becomes the chief of Narumi Detective Agency. When she arrives in the windy city of Futo, Hermione meet Shotaro Hidari, a self-proclaimed 'hard-boiled' detective, and his mysterious partner, Philip, and immediately becomes involved with the cases of Dopants. Like her new companions, Hermione has her secrets and grows closer to her new friends, especially a certain detective.

Pairings: Will develop during the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 W Lookup/Two Feelings Are One

London, United Kingdom

It was night in the capital city with the streetlights and the moon as its source of light. Looking out at the city, trying to see the starlit sky was a young girl. She appeared to be around 16 years old; her bushy brown hair was tied into a ponytail and done in a braid, her chocolate brown eyes gazing at the sky while an open book laid on her lap with a ginger colored cat was lying next to her, asleep. She yawned, knowing it was late and she needed to get some sleep. But she couldn't get any sleep for some reason.

Every time she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, she would see two young men standing in front of her with an armored figure in-between them. She felt close to them for some reason, especially close to one of them, the feeling was so hazy she didn't know which of the two she was felt close to. The girl sighed, laying back on the bed and looking at her ceiling. Trying to think what the dream meant, the girl sighed and turned on her side, trying to get some sleep.

Seeing the men again, the girl looked at them closely and saw what kind of clothes they were wearing. One was dressed similarly to a detective during the 1930s while the other was dressed in unique clothes. She wondered why they were dressed that way and finally fell asleep, not before seeing a strange white and purple figure and a small dinosaur shaped toy moving on itself.

Waking up the next morning, the girl sat up and yawned loudly, sitting up in her bed. While rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the girl looked at her hand and noticed a tear. She wondered why and if she was crying during the night, but continued to rub her eyes. She heard her mother calling to her, "Hermione, breakfast is ready!" "Coming down, mom!" Hermione called back, getting out of her bed and getting dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Ignoring the tear, Hermione stretched and entered the kitchen, yawning.

"Good morning, dear." Her mother said as Hermione came in, Hermione rubbed her eyes as she said, "Morning, mom." Sitting at the table, Hermione munched on her breakfast while her mom worked on breakfast. Noticing how quiet her mother was, Hermione asked, "Everything okay, mom?" "Yes, it is just my close friend, Narumi, disappeared last night." She said, sighing. "I want to go and check on his agency, but mine and your father's jobs….." Hermione remembered who her mother was talking about and thought about going for her but knew she had school.

"Hermione, dear, do you think you can go after school is done?" Her mother asked, Hermione looked at her with a look of surprise and her mouth open, ready to eat her breakfast. Quickly straightening up, she said, "Sure, of course, mom." She said, resuming her breakfast and wondering she had gotten herself into. But she did realize that she would be able to see the people from her dreams and sighed.

~A Year Later~

A pleasant wind blew through the city of Fuuto, Japan. Wandering the city was a young girl with long wavy brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, greeting people who greeted her on the street. It was Hermione, who had come to Japan on the request of her parents and was going to spend her summer vacation here. She walked around the city, looking for a certain building as she looked on a piece of paper with the directions on it.

When she seemed to have reached it, she asked herself, "Is this the place?" She stood in front of a large billiards building; she walked over to the small sign on the side of the building. On a hard piece of wood read, 'Narumi Detective Agency', tapped on the side was a piece of cardboard that read, 'Will solve all cases with a hard-boiled style!'

While she was pondering to herself, someone on a motorcycle came up behind her. Taking off the helmet, the person was a young man who had messy raven black hair and dark brown eyes. As he put his fedora on, he moved part of his hair out of the way. Looking at Hermione who was staring at the agency, he asked, "Do you… have some business with me?" Jumping, Hermione turned to him, she asked, "Um, what is this 'hard-boiled'?" The man smiled as he saw her pointing to the sign that read, 'Will solve all cases with a hard-boiled style!'

He led her inside into the main room, styled in the way of the 1930s. The whole room was separated by the archway in the center of the room, while the man headed into the white part of the room; the part Hermione stood in was painted green with a few chairs, a couch, a coffee table, a space with a radio and a dart board. The man placed his helmet on another coffee table in the white part of the room and went to a book shelf, pulling out a copy of the Long Goodbye. The desk he stood near had a typewriter while on the other side of him was a bed that appeared to be used.

"Not being swayed no matter the situation." The man began to explain, going to the desk and sitting down. "It's a man-among-man lifestyle. That is…. 'Hard boiled'." He set the book on the desk and smiled at Hermione; she smiled back and walked up to the desk. She said, "We haven't been properly introduced. I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." "Likewise, my name is Shotaro Hidari." He said. "May I ask what are you doing here, Miss Granger?" Hermione pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to Shotaro.

The paper read that due to the disappearance of Sochiki Narumi a year ago, Hermione's parents would be the landlords of the agency, but due to their jobs, they sent their daughter, Hermione, in their place and did not tell Akiko, Narumi's daughter, as not to worry her. Shotaro looked at her, confused, "How do you know the boss?" "He was my godfather and stayed with me and my family for a while." Hermione explained. "When I went to a special school, he left. But we exchanged letters up until a year ago."

"Boss is…" Shotaro started as he was surprised by the past that Hermione shared with his boss and mentor, he sighed, walking to a door with hats on it. "….for now… not returning." Hermione looked confused at him, she walked up to him and asked," Did something happen?" "Boss is…. Boss, for me…." He kept quiet, and Hermione got worried about what might have happened to her godfather when the doorbell rang and Shotaro answered the door.

Standing at the door was a woman with brown hair and wearing a blue and white dress, when Shotaro opened the door, she smiled, saying, "Sho-chan, long time no see." "Marina!" Shotaro said, trying to remember her. He smiled as he remembered her. "Marina?" Letting her into the agency, Hermione watched as Shotaro led her to his desk and she placed a photo on his desk, explaining her situation. "Togawa Yousuke." Shotaro said, taking the photo and looking at it. "Your boyfriend?"

Trying to contain her tears, Marina nodded and said, "He's disappeared… for over a week already!" Hermione closed her eyes, thinking about what was told. Marina seemed sincere, but there was something about her story that didn't add up. Marina cried as she said, "Please find him." Hermione watched Shotaro stand up and he said, looking out the window and putting on his hat, "This city is my garden. Don't worry. Just wait." Marina smiled and nodded, Hermione looked at Shotaro in awe.

Wandering around the town to look for clues, Shotaro narrated to himself, 'I'm Shotaro Hidari, a private detective. This city contains a bit of happiness and a lot of sorrow. It always comes with the wind. My childhood friend from this town, Tsumura Marina's request….' "was truly a gust of wind dropping by." He said, as he stopped for a break from the investigation. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, "So, being a private detective means you can make a narration from a detective novel?" Looking around, he was surprised to find Hermione who had followed him and handed him a bottle of water.

Still surprised at her, Shotaro held the bottle and looked at Hermione, who was drinking from her own water bottle, he asked, "Why did you follow me?" "Well….." Hermione looked embarrassed as she looked away from Shotaro, "I kinda wanted to know what it was like to a detective…. So, do you know how he disappeared?" "Looks like layoffs and reconstructing of his company is the cause." Shotaro said, about to take a sip of his bottle before stopping. "Wait, why are you so interested in something like this?" "Lets just say I have done something like this in the past, however it was a lot different." Hermione said, looking embarrassed. Shotaro smiled at her and said to himself, "With her around, my hard-boiled style might get better."

The two heard sirens and ran to a crowded street tunnel, seeing ambulances and polices with paramedics and police everywhere. Hermione asked, "How are we going to get in?" "Just follow me," Shotaro said, kneeling down to avoid being seen by the police, Hermione did the same and followed him into the tunnel. Staying behind him, Hermione looked around at all the people who were injured and were being taken away.

She stopped when she bumped into Shotaro, and gasped when she saw the collaspsed floors of a building that had fallen onto the tunnel. "Wh-what is that…?" She asked, scared. Shotaro held her hand gently and took off his hat, looking at the logo and the fallen sign. "Windscale. It's Togawa's former workplace." 'So, who could have done this?' Hermione thought to herself when they heard a voice, "Hey! Detective!"

A man with short black hair wearing a black suit with white shirt and gloves ran to Shotaro, grabbing his tie, "You sticking your neck where it doesn't belong again?!" "Makura-san! My business isn't with a detective underling." Shotaro said, heading to his superior, but he was still stopped by Makura. "What was that? Don't get cocky!" "Well, stop being so antagonistic!"

"What?! You better not underestimate a cop!" Before Hermione could intervene, Makura's superior spoke up. "Stop it! Are you guys a dog and monkey, huh?" 'A dog and monkey?' Hermione thought to herself, watching them. The police put some kind of hook on Shotaro's shoulder, saying, "Shotaro, come with me for a bit." As they walked to the wreckage, Shotaro said, "Jin-san. I'm sorry." "Your nose is on the mark as always." Jin told him, smiling as he noticed Hermione walk up beside Shotaro. But he coughed, and said, "Take a look . That's the fourth floor. This could only happen if the steel frame of the foundation was melted."

Shotaro began to take pictures with a unique looking camera, and pondered to himself, "Dopant, eh?" "Dopant….?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Yeah. Including last week, this is the third such incident." Jin said. "Well, this is the first time it's been this bad though." Looking around, Jin pulled out a envelope and handed it to him. "Let me know if you find anything." Shotaro took Hermione to a private area, where he looked at the pictures of previous incidents. "So, they were all branches of the company that Togawa was employed at? My, my. I should be searching for someone, but it's associated with a Dopant."

'There's that word again.' Hermione thought to herself, whispering it to herself. Shotaro stretched, saying, "Looks like we're up, such is the whim of the wind." Feeling a gentle tap on his head, he looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him, asking, "What is a Dopant?" A soft wind blew as the two looked at each other, leaving an awkward silence between them until Shotaro's phone went off, quickly answering, he said, "It's me, Philip."

"Philip….?" Hermione asked herself, listening to him. Shotaro asked his partner, "Did you get the picture I sent you?"

"_It's very fascinating."_ A voice said on the other end of the line, Hermione gasped when she heard the voice as she went by Shotaro's side. _"It's very compelling."_ "I want to know the culprit's abilities. Please find out what GaiaMemory it is." Shotaro said, walking with Hermione and looking around until he saw something, "Ah. Never mind."

"_Why not?"_

"He's here in person. Right before my eyes." Shotaro said, looking at a tunnel and Hermione looked behind her to see it as well. Shotaro pushed her behind as he said, "The GaiaMemory is….." "Magma." He and his partner said at the same time as it sent an attack at them, Shotaro shouted, "Run!" Grabbing Hermione's hand and running, the Manga Dopant seemed to think it got its targets and walked off.

However, Hermione and Shotaro survived by Shotaro activating the grappling hook on his watch with Hermione holding onto him. "Man that was close." Hermione said, sighing in relief. Shotaro said, "Yeah. Hermione-san, if you value your life, please go back to the agency and wait there for me." "Huh?" Hermione looked at him, the two pairs of brown eyes staring into each other until Hermione gasped, letting go of Shotaro and dropping to the ground, trying not to touch the burning spot where the Magna Dopant attacked.

Standing up, Hermione ran to the agency while Shotaro had trouble with his grappling hook. When she reached the agency, Hermione went to one of the tables and began to write letters to her parents and her two best friends, writing about her experience so far. She sighed and stopped for a moment, suddenly falling asleep as she sat at the table.

When she opened her eyes, Hermione found herself in a strange place that felt familiar, she saw herself when she was younger. She watched her younger self run from some boys who were bugging her and managed to get away, but suddenly tripped. Sitting up, young Hermione began to cry as she had a hurt knee and cried, calling for her parents. Hermione gasped when a young boy ran to her and helped her up.

Though she wasn't sure why but the boy felt familiar, even though she couldn't hear his voice or recognize his face. She watched as the two of them play and enjoy themselves, even when he bandaged her knee. Hermione watched as her younger self introduced him to her family and he introduced her to his family, both introductions seemed well and the boy seemed to become her best friend. Gasping, Hermione watched as the boy handed her a doll and she smiled, holding it closely.

Waking up suddenly, Hermione found herself back at the agency and rubbed her eyes, finding a tear in her eye. 'Again….' Hermione thought to herself before hearing music. It took her awhile to find where the music was coming, which she found from behind the door with the hats on. Looking at the door, she thought to herself, 'I thought this was just a closet.'

Hermione grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door, entering a sort of lit room. Walking down the spiral staircase and then going up another flight of stairs, Hermione found herself in a larger room. She touched one of the whiteboards, seeing the all information of volcanos. 'This must be where they do investigations on the culprits and look up the clues they find.' Hermione thought to herself. Hearing a voice, Hermione looked behind her and found someone talking to himself across from her, wearing a blue hooded vest with a white and yellow stripped shirt that had built-in hand warmers, dark blue pants and red boots. Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke to the person, "Excuse me."

The person turned to her, revealing it was a young boy with short black hair combed to one side; he had brown eyes like Shotaro with some hair clips on the right side of his head. Hermione gasped, realizing that she had seen him somewhere before, after a short silence, the boy turned back to the whiteboard and said, "Do you mind not interrupting?" "Oh, uh, right." Hermione said, listening to him talk about various facts of volcanos and trying to ignore the feeling of familiarity. She noticed he was reading from a book that had nothing in it and wondered why.

She watched him walk around and talk about facts of volcanos and what they do; Hermione smiled and asked, "Uh, excuse me. Are you Philip? The partner that Shotaro talked with earlier?" "Hermione Jean Granger." Philip said, surprising her when he spoke. "I have read everything related to you. An interesting read, I must say. Though, are you sure you want to stay here and not that Burrow or whatever?"

"I asked to come here. Though I miss being with my friends, helping out at the Burrow, and spending time in London." Hermione said, looking around and not wanting to look at him which made Philip stop what he was doing. "Though, I do want to try this amazing food named takoyaki." For some reason, Hermione suddenly regretted what she just said.

Later, Shotaro returned to the agency, half expecting to find Hermione asleep while she was waiting for him. He was a bit surprised to find that she wasn't in the room. During his search for the Dopant, Shotaro spent most of his days, thinking about what kind of memories she made with the boss. He looked away when he accidently found Hermione's letters and went to the investigation room to see how his partner did in his lookup. When he entered the investigation room, he wasn't exactly happy at what he found.

"Hermione-san, why are you here?" Shotaro asked in surprise, Hermione looked at him and sighed, "I found this room by accident. And then…. Well." The two looked at Philip, who turned to Shotaro, saying, "Hey, Shotaro! She's great! This is a new lookup sensation! I bet you didn't know about this food called takoyaki!" Shotaro looked around, surprised at the whiteboards covered with information about the food.

"What an interesting way to eat." Philip said, continuing his lookup. Shotaro sighed and walked to Hermione, "Now you've really done it, Hermione-san." "Sorry, I sidetracked Philip from the investigation, didn't I?" Hermione said, going to sit on the ladder. She looked at him and asked, "So, what's with him? It's like he loves to lookup random things."

"Well, yeah. If he doesn't do research for me, we can't follow up on the Dopant case." Shotaro said, sighing as he crossed his arms. Hermione thought to herself, 'There's that word again.' "What's a Dopant?" She asked him, Shotaro realized that she didn't know what he was talking about. So, he went to his laptop, starting it up and clicked on a picture of a USB stick with a skeletal cover and a letter on it, Shotaro explained, "Right now, there are guys spreading these around. They're called GaiaMemory."

Hermione listened to his explaination and looked at the image, Shotaro turned and leaned against the deck that was next to the whiteboard. "Humans who obtain this become supermen. These supermen are called Dopant." Hermione was going to say that it's crazy, but remembered the attack from earlier, she asked, "So the one from earlier. That was a real one?" Shotaro nodded and said, "But man! When he's like this, you can't budge him an inch." 'And it's my fault.' Hermione thought to herself, feeling guilty.

So, the two spent the rest of the night, sitting in the room and waited for Philip to finish his lookup. By the crack of dawn, Hermione had fallen asleep on the futon couch with a blanket over her while Shotaro sat on the step ladder with his hat over his eyes. Finishing up on his notes, Philip closed his book and said, "I have read up everything about takoyaki." Yawning, Shotaro got up from his seat while Hermione rubbed her eyes, Shotaro told him, "Hurry back to the planet bookshelf."

Nodding, Philip went to the edge of the floorboard he was on, and closed his eyes, holding out his free hand as a light appeared from under him. Hermione was surprised to see what was happening and was actually speechless.

When Philip opened his eyes, he was no longer in the investigation room but a white space with countless bookshelves appeared as he turned and said, "Starting lookup." The bookshelves stopped, as he spoke, "The Memory is Magma." The word appeared in front of him and the shelves rearranged themselves in front of him. Back in reality, Hermione almost asked what was happening but Shotaro hushed her and said, walking to Philip, "I want to know where he'll attack next. First keyword. Togawa Yousuke."

With that mentioned, the shelves rearranged themselves into a single endless line of Philip in the space. Seeing that and the word in front of him, Philip said, "That cut down a lot of the results." 'Well, it's because it's a person.' Shotaro's voice said from reality. 'Second. Windscale. It's the name of the company he was laid off from.'

The word appeared in front of him and the shelves rearranged themselves, more disappearing and shortening the line. Looking through the pictures, Shotaro said, "Third, look at the followings numbers. WS-09K-097T." The books and shelves continued to vanish and rearranged until there was one left with a title appearing on it, called 'Place'. Grabbing it and reading through it, Philip said, upon exiting the planet bookshelf, "Entering the tag's product number. Good idea. This product is sold at limited locations. The only place not attacked yet is…."

Looking through his book, Philip said, turning to Shotaro, "Windscale, Kazetani district." "Lets go, Philip." Shotaro said as he walked to the door. Hermione took off the blanket and began to follow Shotaro when she noticed Philip wasn't following, she asked, "Aren't you going with Shotaro?" "I am going." Philip said, confusing her. "The two of us are a single detective."

Mounting his motorcycle and putting on his helmet, Shotaro got ready to go when Marina came up. "Shou-chan?" She asked, Shotaro looked at her and smiled, giving off a two finger salute before riding off. Reaching the Kazetani district, Shotaro took his helmet off and looked around for his target. Shotaro smiled as he found him, he recognized the dark sandy blond hair as well as the fact he stood out with his white top.

Shotaro walked up to him and asked, "Togawa Yousuke. Right?" Togawa looked at him and said, "Are you a employee of this store? Then…." He lifted up his left sleeve with his right hand that held the Magma Memory, revealing some kind of mark on his arm and inserted the Memory into his arms, as the Memory spoke, "Magma." His eyes colored and his body was changing into the fiery form that was the Magma Dopant, he shouted, "Burn!" As he changed, everyone ran for cover.

Using his power, the Magma Dopant burned the tip of Shotaro's hat, making him step off as he took it to put out the fire. Putting it back, Shotaro said, "I will stop you. No. We will." He pulled out a unique looking device and put it at his waist, as it suddenly became a belt around his waist.

Back at the agency, Hermione sat on the floorboard while Philip was leaning against the wall on the floor below, reading his book with his hood over his head. When the belt appeared around his waist, Philip smiled. Hermione watched in surprised as Philip walked out to the center and lowered his hood. He brought out a green USB and pressed a button which spoke, 'Cyclone.' Hermione wondered what happened, she asked, "Is that….. a GaiaMemory?"

She watched as he put out his arm as part of a W, saying, "Henshin." He inserted the Cyclone Memory into the right slot of the belt and suddenly fell unconscious on the ground. Hermione hopped down and went to his side, shaking him up, "Philip, are you okay? Philip?!" She tried to wake up and looked at the two slots, gently touching it and hearing something, 'Hey, Philip! Don't just go changing the memory without telling me!' She immediately pulled her hand away.

As she tried to think about what she had heard, Hermione didn't noticed a faint glow from the huge circle behind her but heard a rumbling as the floorboards folded up and the supports came up, covering her and Philip as she noticed wheels appearing on the front. 'What's going on?' She thought to herself, suddenly feeling movement as she stood up to hold onto something.

'Where is this headed, though?' Hermione wondered to herself, trying to stand still as she rode where the vehicle was headed and was surprised that Philip was still unconscious. She just hoped that she would be able to find what was going on and Shotaro was alright.

'_From that day on, my life wasn't the same and will develop into something much than I had faced at school. And my only fear was if I would be able to survive and recall it as a memory.'_ Hermione narrated to no self.

* * *

-pulls out a umbrella- I hope you all don't mind that Hermione took Akiko's place as chief and landlord as the agency. It's just that Akiko was so annoying and self-centered, I wanted to try someone who was just tough but kinder and thought of others. Sorry to any Akiko fans who will read this story, but at least I came up with a little backstory of how Hermione knows Sochiki. I tried my best to describe the main room and investigation room as they appear.

Harry and Ron will make an appearance in the story and everything will be explained in the story. Please, enjoy and R&R.


	2. W Lookup - The One Who Made The City Cry

Here's the second chapter of this unique story, and Hermione learns about why Philip is unconscious and more about GaiaMemories. I like to have a special thank you to jallison099 for being the first reviewer to inspire me to write this new chapter. And I will be showing how the chapters will open from now on, inspired by my beta-reader's story.

The disclaimer is I own nothing in this story, expect for the plot and changes in some of the episodes. Kamen Rider W belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei while Harry Potter is property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. My wonderful beta-reader for this story is StardustXtreme.

**jallison099**: Thank you for being the first reviewer to this story to get this chapter out.

**ashlight41:** Thanks for saying it was a nice story, and if you mean 'keep it up', I will.

**SeaSpectre160**: To answer your questions, 1) Akiko will appear, I just need to decide when would be a good spot for her to appear, 2) I originally wanted it to be before DH, but it's actually after DH, so Harry and Ron are in the UK, adjusting to a Dark Lord-free wizarding world, 3) Yes, Shotaro will learn of Hermione's magic throughout the story, but he won't pry into her life unless she has to tell him.

Lets go onto the chapter!

* * *

_Dear Mom & Dad/Harry & Ron_

_I have finally arrived in the windy city, Futo, to take my place as the landlord of Uncle Sochiki's detective agency. After I found the agency, I met who I believed to be Uncle Sochiki's underling or successor, Shotaro Hidari, who loves mysteries as much as he did. Shotaro recently received a request from his childhood friend, Marina Tsumara, to find her boyfriend who had been missing for a week._

_But it seems that her boyfriend is involved with something called a Dopant by using some kind of modified USB called a GaiaMemory. I don't understand most of it but apparently using them turns the users into a Dopant. I actually met one while I was helping Shotaro try to find Togawa Yousuke and found that it had the power to use actual magma._

_Then, I met Philip, Shotaro's mysterious partner. I have a feeling that I know him from somewhere, but I will admit that Philip is a rather unique individual. He loves to look up subjects that a normal person would already know. It would seem that he has some kind of power and it looks like that he and Shotaro share a special connection._

Chapter 2 - W Lookup/The One Makes The City Cry

While Hermione was riding in the strange vehicle, she got used to the dark and bumping around. She still pondered where they were going and felt a leap before crashing on the floor. Rubbing her head, Hermione looked around blushed, seeing her body to close to Philip's and looked up at a screen. Gently setting him on the floor, Hermione stood and looked up at the screen, seeing a black and green armored figure.

"What is that?" She wondered to herself, when it turned, looking around, and revealing the face. "Half and half…." She gasped, realizing it was from her dream. She almost began to wonder if her dreams were messages from the future, before she could figure it out, the vehicle was turned over and found her face-to-face with Philip's unconscious body on top of her. She looked at the screen, seeing what looked like a T-Rex head coming toward them looked.

Suddenly, they were flipped back right upside again. Hermione held Philip's body and blushed when she realized what she was doing. After sometime, Hermione found herself and Philip back at the investigation room and Philip woke up, when Shotaro came in and saw how frightened Hermione was after the return and Philip suggested that she should head to her apartment to calm down and come back the next day.

Offering to take her home, Shotaro went to his motorcycle and gave her a spare helmet as she got on behind, holding onto him. As she gave him the directions to where she lived, Hermione tried to think about who the mysterious armored figure she saw was and was deep into her thinking that Shotaro stopped in front of the building where her apartment was. When she got off, Hermione gave Shotaro the helmet back and Shotaro told her, "Drink something warm to calm down."

"I will and see you tomorrow." Hermione said, turning to head toward her apartment. Stopping for a moment, Hermione turned and looked at Shotaro, "Will you explain what happened tomorrow?" Looking down, Shotaro nodded and rode off. Hermione gently waved at him and went to her apartment room. She leaned against the door and looked out her window.

Stretching, Hermione went to the kitchen and brewed a cup of warm tea to calm her nerves. As she drank, Hermione thought about what had happened and if there was any connection between that and the disappearance of her godfather. Her mind also wandered about Shotaro and Philip as well as that strange belt she saw. Setting her cup down, Hermione went to her room while taking off her shirt.

Turning to a mirror in her room, Hermione looked at her body and sighed, knowing if she had any feelings for Shotaro or Philip, she wasn't suited to be with them. Touching a scar on her neck, Hermione tried not to think about what She noticed how happily Shotaro looked with his childhood friend and Philip preferred to look up random subjects, Hermione guessed that she didn't have a chance with either of them and laid on her bed. While Hermione pondered about the familiar feeling she had around Philip, exhaustion from the long trip and sleep overtook her.

Waking up when the sunlight poured through her window, Hermione sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes since she was not used to the massive time change from the United Kingdom to Japan. Stretching, Hermione went to the bathroom, taking off the rest of her clothes and starting the shower, cleaning herself up. As she felt the water wash over her, Hermione wondered if she would get the answers that Shotaro promised to give.

As she turned off the water, Hermione sighed in relief at having herself clean and grabbed a towel, rubbing it over her wet hair and stepping out. She walked to the bathroom sink and brushed her hair then put her hair up into a ponytail. Hermione smiled and went to her room to get dressed, laying her ponytail on her shoulder and made herself some breakfast. She remembered what Shotaro told her yesterday, Togawa was taken by the mysterious T-Rex that attacked the strange vehicle and completely vanished.

Making sure she had her apartment key where she could find it, Hermione made sure she had what she needed and left. Using her memory and landmarks she had seen when Shotaro took her on his motorcycle. Hermione smiled when she saw the billiards building and with it the entrance to the agency. She walked to the door and was hesitant to grab the handle, but she grabbed it and entered the agency. She was surprised to find a tiny grey owl with little tufts on its head in Philip's hand with him gently stroking it.

"Pig, where are you doing here?" Hermione asked, walking to them as the tiny owl flew around her and happily nibbled her ear. She laughed and took the two letters he had and gave him her letters before opening a window for him to fly back to Harry and Ron. Hermione thought to herself as she closed the window, 'I thought the wind would be a help for owls.'

"Well, now that is taken care of." Hermione said, turning to Shotaro and Philip, seeing Philip had gone back to reading his book. "Can you please what is going on? What is that strange vehicle and what was that half-and-half armored….. hero?" She didn't see Shotaro smile as he had turned his chair with his back facing her. He turned and said, "Thank you for calling it a hero as it is. That is….. W!" 'W, huh?' Hermione thought to herself, before saying, "So, about W, as the landlord of this office, can you please give me an explanation?"

Shotaro was going to answer but the radio was reporting a story about where Togawa was found by a port, apparently passed away. "So an accomplice with a different GaiaMemory shut him up?" Philip wondered as Shotaro went to tell Marina. He looked out at the sky when Marina came up to him, crying as she had heard the news about her boyfriend. Shotaro knelt by her and comforted her.

"I'm sorry." Shotaro said after she calmed down. Marina smiled and said, "Shou-chan, you haven't changed, have you? Not since we were children." They reminisced about when they were children and on a field trip, a sudden wind had blown Marina's hat away and Shotaro promised to find it, he smiled as he said, "I remember that. I….. failed to retrieve something yet again."

After getting a call from Shotaro about going to an ally called Info Dealer, Hermione nodded and closed her cell phone. She sighed and sat on the futon sofa in the investigation room. The room was so quiet since Philip was doing his random lookup in the center of the room like last time and Shotaro was out, gathering clues about the person who shut Togawa up. Since there was nothing for her to do, Hermione began to read the letters from Harry and Ron. She smiled as she read about Ron helping his older twin brothers, Fred and George, with their shop.

Meanwhile, Harry was dealing with the stress of what happened the previous year. Hermione sighed and leaned back, trying to think about how to response. Because the room was so quiet, Hermione jumped when Philip suddenly spoke, "Mione-chan, what was with that little owl?" "Oh, Philip. You said you read up on me." Hermione said, "You should know that I went to a special school and owls were the only way to get mail or letters. That little owl was the pet of my friend, Ron. Though I wish that Harry's owl could have brought the mail."

Philip looked at her and smiled, also have the familiar feeling around her. Hermione sighed and stretched when she heard the door opened, seeing Shotaro come in and asked to find the identity of the user of the T-Rex memory. "Philip. I need you to enter the Planet's Bookshelves." Nodding, Philip closed his eyes and the light appeared again, Hermione looked at Shotaro and asked, "Hey, Shotaro. What is this 'Planet's Bookshelf'?" "It's said that all the information on Earth is in his head." Shotaro explained.

'Wow that is impressive.' Hermione thought to herself as Shotaro continued, "Information about the Dopant is hidden in there too." "But he doesn't seem to know obvious things." Hermione stated while Philip was in the white space, with the word of his search appearing in front of him as he looked around for his answer, Shotaro continued his explanation, "He has an enorumous amount of information, but Philip cannot read them all." "Beginning look up." Philip said. "The goal of this look up is to find the name of Togawa's killer. Keyword?"

"First, Windscale." Shotaro said, giving the first keyword. As Philip heard it, the bookshelves move around and rearranged themselves in front of him, Shotaro gave the second keyword, "Second, feathers." The shelves rearranged themselves again, Philip asked, "Next?" Shotaro kept quiet and Philip asked, "You've got something, don't you, Shotaro?" "Last….. female." Shotaro said, Hermione noticed how hesitant he was about saying that last word. Philip watched the shelves rearranged themselves until there was one book left and Philip grabbed it, quickly reading it.

"Bingo." He said, as he read through the book. "T-Rex Memory requires a certain physical make-up. There is only one person who matches the keywords." Shotaro kept quiet as Philip came up to them and wrote the name of T-Rex's user, Hermione gasped as she recognized the name and noticed Shotaro close his eyes and looked away as the name was Marina Tsumura, Hermione said, "Isn't she the one who made the request?" "Marina was a Windscale designer." Shotaro said, looking away. "Togawa wasn't the only one who had a grudge against that company."

"Togawa and Marina were accomplices in destroying the first two buildings." He explained, "But after that, Togawa was consumed by Magma's power and lost control. That's why Marina had me find me, so she could dispose of him." 'That sounds like how the Room of Requirement was found, though the traitor was tortured and blackmailed into revealing the room.' Hermione thought to herself, watching Shotaro walk off. Philip spoke up, "Shall I predict what will happen next?"

Shotaro stopped and Hermione looked at Philip, who turned to Shotaro, "Shotaro, you will act under your naïve presumptions. But the evil criminal will try to kill you. She is already consumed by T-Rex's power. She might start to eat you." "Even still, I….." Shotaro started, looking at his partner. "….want to believe." "Our only choice is to finish her off." Philip said, Shotaro sighed, "Looks like we've got different opinions."

"How strange." Philip said, turning with his back facing Shotaro. "A man of iron who acts without being swayed by emotions. Isn't that the 'hard-boiled' style that you so favor?" He turned to Shotaro, who tried to look away. Philip continued, "I suppose….. Aren't you really a half-cooked egg? In other words…. 'Half-boiled'." 'Philip is taking this too far.' Hermione thought to herself and was surprised as Shotaro almost stomped over to them and punched Philip.

Going to Philip's side, Hermione looked at Shotaro and said, "There was no need to do that!" "I'm doing this without your power!" Shotaro said, reaching into his vest and setting his three GaiaMemories on the desk and walked off, with Philip looking at him and holding his bruised cheek.

At an empty outdoor theater, Marina was waiting for something when something that looked like a stag beetle flew to her and cut her purse. A particular item fell from the hole, it was a dark brown USB with a pair of bones shaped as a 'T'. She managed to pick it up as Shotaro grabbed the device, but when she saw that he was there, she tried to hide the item from him. "Shou-chan!" "I saw it….. Marina." Shotaro said, looking at her. "You are the T-Rex demon." He pointed as he told her this revelation.

"You were responsible for those destroyed buildings, and you are the culprit behind the murder of Togawa Yousuke!" He shouted, Marina tried to look innocent. Hermione ran to the theater and watched the confrontation between Shotaro and his old childhood friend. Marina walked to him, saying, "You're right. I designed that clothing. Windscale has a really awful executive. That man took my job, achievements, everything! Then he sent me in exile! I always hated him."

"I just wanted to make hats…. And clothes that suited my beloved city." Marina said, before going to Shotaro and hugging him. She begged him to let her go, but he just pulled her away and walked to the back railing, with her following to find the police waiting for her, Shotaro told her, "I told you long ago… I don't want a single person in this city to cry. You made this city cry yourself!" Hermione looked at him in awe at his determination, Marina just smiled and laughed, she said, "Well, so you're just not a boy."

"You really are a person with no blood or tears." Marina told him as she turned to Shotaro, before walking off. Shotaro was hesitant but he told her, "Receive judgement! Return to the person you used to be! Throw the Memory away, Marina." Turning to him, Marina just kissed the Memory and revealed the mark on her left shoulder, inserting the Memory as it spoke, 'T-Rex' "Don't!" Shotaro shouted as he flew back by a wave of power and Marina changed into the T-Rex head from Shotaro's earlier battle.

The shockwaves were enough to cause massive damage to everything around it, Hermione pulled out a long stick and thought to herself, 'Good thing I can use magic now. I just hope I can remember the right spell for this situation.' Taking a deep breath, she muttered some words and waved her wand, destroying the stones falling and ran to Shotaro, casting the same spell again. Looking at her, Shotaro gasped, "Hermione-san?! Why'd you follow me?"

"I was worried about you!" Hermione told him, going to his side. Unfortunately, T-Rex appeared behind them, smashing the stone fence. Hermione held onto Shotaro as he led her away from the rampaging destruction of the T-Rex Dopant. But their path got blocked by some falling stones, Hermione held onto Shotaro as Shotaro held onto her when they saw the T-Rex appear and heard Marina's voice from the Dopant. "My lovely Shou-chan. I love you. That's why I'm going to eat you up."

Hermione was pushed out of the way as Shotaro almost bent over backwards to avoid an attack from the T-Rex Dopant. It roared again, causing some rocks to fall and hoped to crash Shotaro, Hermione gasped until the strange vehicle from before appeared; protecting him and Philip came out when it stopped. Hermione was surprised, 'Philip?' Shotaro looked away, taking off his hat and asked, "What is it now?"

"I did quite a bit of thinking, but I couldn't find the answer." Philip said, walking to him. Shotaro blew into his hat and put it back on as Philip asked, "Just why did you hit me?" He held out his hand to him, Shotaro just smiled and took his hand, standing up. Hermione smiled, seeing the two having made up, she thought to herself, 'Reminds me of two boys that I know.'

"Lend me half of your power. Partner." Shotaro said, looking at him. Philip just handed him the three GaiaMemories he had left at the agency and Shotaro just took them, walking with Philip to the T-Rex Dopant. Hermione watched the two as Shotaro put on the strange device from before around his waist and it appeared on Philip's waist. She recognized the device, the T-Rex Dopant shouted, "Who are you?!" "The two of us are a single detective," Philip said. Shotaro just said, "Let's go, Philip."

They brought out their respective USBs, Philip's being the green one while Shotaro's was purple. Like before, they pressed a button, with Philip's saying, 'Cyclone' along with Shotaro's that said, 'Joker'. The two put their arms to the sides, forming a W and said, "Henshin." Hermione realized that Philip inserted his USB first and saw it somehow transfer to Shotaro's belt, which he pushed in and put in his USB. Watching closely, Hermione heard the belt say, 'Cyclone' 'Joker' and saw Philip suddenly go unconscious like last time.

She felt a sudden wind as she watched armor appeared on Shotaro's body, his right side had bright green armor with a yellow line and a silver scarf on his shoulder while his left side had black armor with a purple line. Splitting the two colors was a silver line down the middle and the new figure had red eyes. Hermione tried to keep her hair and skirt down when the wind appeared and after it stopped, she gasped as she recognized the figure, "They became the half-and-half warrior." 'So, that must be W.' She thought to herself.

"So, count up your sins." The figure said, pointing at its opponent as Shotaro and Philip's voice sounded together. The T-Rex Dopant just charged at him, Hermione heard Philip say as the right eye flashed, "Take care of my body, please." "What?" Hermione wondered, fixing her hair. She watched the figure jump over the Dopant, then fight against the Dopant. Managing to reach Philip's body, Hermione pulled his body over her shoulders and tried to carry him to the lone police car.

"Hermione-san! Hurry and run!" Shotaro shouted, when he saw the Dopant spotted her. The T-Rex Dopant roared, knocking W to a wall while Hermione managed to get Philip and herself into the police car. The T-Rex Dopant began to gather many of debris and rubble around it to form the body of a real T-Rex.

Unfortunately, in making its body, one of the wires hooked around the tire of the police car that Hermione and Philip were in. Hermione felt the car move and saw the T-Rex form it's body, she was shocked and thought to herself, 'Is this the end?' She gripped Philip's hand as the T-Rex roared and grabbed W by his right side and rampaged out into the city, dragging the police car with it. After a while, the T-Rex Dopant tossed W away and W clutched his shoulder.

"Let's change my side." Philip said, bringing out a red USB. Shotaro agreed, "Okay." He pressed a button on it, with it saying, 'Heat'. "Can you handle hitting something hot?" Shotaro as he took out the Cyclone Memory by putting the slots together and inserted the red Memory, then pushed the slots out again, with the driver now saying, 'Heat' 'Joker' as the right side of W changed into a dark red color.

As the T-Rex Dopant appeared, W gripped his right first and sent a punch to the T-Rex Dopant, giving it a fiery punch. W gave it a few more fiery punches while Hermione tried to think of a spell to free herself and Philip from remaining hooked to T-Rex Dopant. Sending one last fiery punch to the Dopant, W flipped it over and the police car over, but it flipped back over. Panicking, Hermione started the car and tried to drive away, however the T-Rex Dopant ran off into a different direction.

W saw the car that was attrached with Hermione and Philip, Hermione shouted, "Shotaro, help!" "Hermione-san! Why are you on board?!" Shotaro wondered, as he went to his motorcycle. The T-Rex Dopant ran along a highway, dragging along the police car that Hermione and Philip in it. Calming herself down, Hermione turned on the sirens, hoping that no one would get hit by them.

Following on his motorcycle, W rode to the police car, successfully avoiding other cars as well as falling steel beams from a swing of T-Rex Dopant's tail. The Dopant hit any target that it could hit to keep W from following, but by sliding across the street on his side. After getting up, W got closer to the police car, as did the strange vehicle, when he got to Hermione's side of the car, Shotaro shouted, "Jump on board!" "Are you sure?!" Hermione asked, Shotaro looked at her and said, "Just trust me!"

He pulled back and went to Philip's side, tossing off the car door and Philip's unconscious body, tossing it into the vehicle. Then he held out his hand to Hermione, "Hermione-san, stretch out your hand! Please trust me! Hurry up!" Hermione was hesitant but she stretched her hand to him, she almost wrapped her fingers around his hand as the T-Rex Dopant began to climb a building, taking Hermione with it. Hermione tried to keep calm while W tried to think of a way to get up in order to catch them. Taking his phone, he pressed some buttons and the two sides of the vehicle opened, suddenly becoming a ramp.

Riding onto the ramp, W turned and backed into the giant wheel on the back before going out as the back half of the motorcycle came off in the wheel and it suddenly turned to the left, W reattached the motorcycle to a red colored back half. Riding out, wings folded out of the sides and the motorcycle flew up into the air. Flying up to the roof, W managed to avoid swings from the T-Rex Dopant's tail and jumped from the motorcycle when it tried to eat him again. W used guns that were on the wings to fire at the T-Rex Dopant.

While he attacked and avoided the attacks of the T-Rex Dopant, Hermione tried to keep herself calm in the car. Moving far from the Dopant, Shotaro brought out a silver USB, pressing a button that said, 'Metal' after taking out his Joker Memory and inserting the new Memory, with the belt announcing, 'Heat' 'Metal' as the left side changed into a silver color. W took out a staff that had suddenly appeared and twirled, with Philip saying, "We have to use a Memory Break." "Yeah, I know!" Shotaro said, blocking the debris sent at him.

Inserting the Metal memory into the staff, the staff announced, 'Metal, Maximum Drive!' Holding out the staff, Shotaro shouted as a flame appeared on the end of the staff, making it resemble a torch somewhat, Shotaro and Philip spoke together, "Metal Branding!" He swung the staff at the T-Rex Dopant, hitting it. Roaring in pain, the T-Rex Dopant and its body exploded, causing the police car to fall. Hermione screamed until she remembered the prefect spell to use.

While she tried to focus, Marina's body fell from the destruction of the Dopant. Stopping, Shotaro realized that he needed to save both of them, but he was concerned for Marina as he fell. Philip spoke from the right side of the body, "Shotaro, you save Marina Tsumura. Mione-chan can handle herself." "What?" Shotaro said, Philip told him, "Just trust me on this."

"Alright." Shotaro said, taking out the two current Memories and putting back in the Cyclone and Joker Memories, changing back to his previous form. Jumping off the motorcycle, W fell with the girls, managing to grab Marina in time for him to hear Hermione, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He saw the car began to levitate, pressing some buttons on his phone, the motorcycle went to the car and helped push it down onto the street as W landed, holding the bruised Marina in his arms as a dizzy Hermione stepped out of the car.

She watched the Memory come out of her shoulder and break, just before laying against the car. She and W looked at each other as he turned to her, Hermione tried to imagine the sadness that Shotaro was feeling upon knowing his childhood become a monster just for revenge, and kept quiet. After some time had passed so Shotaro could let Hermione calm down, he sat at his typewriter with Philip sitting close, reading his book as Shotaro typed about what had happened. He narrated to himself, 'Left Marina with the police. But Yousuke will never be back. That is the reality of this city, Futo. But even if that is reality, I swear I will change it. I'm sure I will.' "For that, you should say 'we'." Philip said, looking up from his book. "You should pluralize it." Shotaro smiled and nodded, correcting his mistake.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A voice spoke out, Shotaro looked up and said, "We're here, Mione-chan." Hermione calmly came into the room, hiding something behind her. She smiled, looking red as she said, "I hope I haven't kept you two waiting long." "No, we just wanted to make sure you had calmed down from that crazy ordeal with the Dopant." Shotaro said, getting up and walking to her.

"I have calmed down and there is something I would like to show you and Philip." Hermione said, as Philip stood up to join them. She showed the sign from the front, having it painted in her house colors of red and gold, there were three cardboards pieces on the sides, each with a hand-drawn picture of them and their occupation, Shotaro's had 'a hard-boiled detective (also a bit half-boiled)', Philip's picture had 'a intelligent and honest researcher', and Hermione's had 'Chief, goddaughter of detective Sochiki Narumi.' Beneath her picture was another cardboard that read, 'Will solve mysteries with a hard-boiled/half-boiled style'.

"From now on, the three of us will solve cases with both a hard-boiled and half-boiled style!" Hermione said, smiling when Shotaro's mouth dropped at the new design and he said, "You're the chief?!" "Amazing!" Philip said, impressed at her work. "Completely out of my calculations." When Shotaro heard her say that they would solves cases with a hard-boiled and half-boiled style, he shouted, following her out of the room, "Just leave it at hard-boiled! Hard-boiled!"

'_From then on, much like the deep bond that Shotaro and Philip share as well as my friendship with my best friends, Harry and Ron, I began to share a bond with the successor of my godfather's agency and his mysterious partner. And that day would be the start of many adventures.'_ Hermione narrated to no one in particular.

* * *

Whew, that was quite a chapter to make. It was hard to transition the fight against the T-Rex Dopant to writing, but I did it. I have been thinking, and will probably do the movies with this story so Hermione can learn about the origins of Kamen Rider W and meet OOO. Yes, Philip's nickname for Hermione is Mione-chan, like it was Aki-chan for Akiko.

Next chapter will have the trio receives a case of a mystic casino, the appearance of the Greed Dopant, Philip's thoughts of his family, and the first appearance of the mysterious Sonozaki family.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R.


	3. Don't Touch the M - The Way to Memories

Here is the third chapter of this story, and it was rather quick to make, to be honest. Personally, I kinda liked this episode because it was the inspiration for the main enemies of the next Rider, we see a bit into Philip's past, and it shows a bit of Akiko's sneaky side, which I sorta transferred to Hermione. Not to mention, Shotaro's fan boy side to Wakana was adorable. ^.^ Anyway, I want to thank ashlight41 for reviewing so I can work on this chapter.

Also, jallison099 seems to have figured out one pairing. Because they're the brains of their respective groups, Hermione and Philip will get together, but I don't know if I'll do the cliché of having childhood friends love each other. That's for the story to decide.

I do want to note that you all probably noticed that Hermione's letters to her parents and her friends are taking the place of the current request part the start of each episode. It still serves the same purpose and still tells you what has happened in the previous chapter if you missed anything or just coming into the story. At a certain point, the letters will just be addressed to her parents, but that's for a later date.

I do not own any material in this story, Harry Potter is the owned property of Bloomsbury Publishing and J. K. Rowling, Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori, all I own is slight chances and the story idea. My beta-reader is StardustXtreme.

-holds a GaiaMemory- Lets go, chapter!

* * *

_Dear Mom & Dad/Harry & Ron_

_It had been a while since my last letter; anyway, Togawa was killed by a Dopant with the power of a T-Rex. Shotaro met with an informant aptly named Watcherman, I have yet to meet him and the other allies that help Shotaro in these unusual cases._

_I also learned more about Philip. It seems like he has a very vast knowledge in his head, and has the power to look up anything. But he doesn't have knowledge of common items and tends to get caught up in knowing everything about that one subject, which often halts the case. I learned that the hard way. ^_^;_

_Apparently, Shotaro was attacked at a pervious crime scene by the same Dopant and came back to the agency to find the name of the one who attacked him and killed Togawa. Surprising, it was the one who made the request, Shotaro's childhood friend, Marina Tsumura. It seems that she had requested Shotaro to find him just so she could get rid of him._

_Though Shotaro tried to convince her to change, Marina used her GaiaMemory to become the T-Rex Dopant and attacked him. While I was able to save him, I think Shotaro might have discovered my powers but he hasn't asked me about it yet. I guess he wants to wait before asking._

Chapter 3 – Don't Lay A Finger on The M/The Way To Memories

It was a quiet afternoon at the Narumi Detective Agency, Philip was listening to his favorite radio program while Shotaro sat in his chair, sipping a cup of tea that Hermione had brew for him. Leaning back, he looked out the window, "What a listless afternoon. It makes the life-and-death battle from last night seem like a dream." He set his cup down and heard a loud bark, he looked to find a small poodle next to him, jumping on his chair. "Danny-chan!"

"Shotaro, sorry!" Hermione ran into the room and grabbing the least of the dog. "I was out looking for Danny-chan's owner. No luck yet." "Uh…. Right, Hermione." Shotaro said, dropping the san suffix. "Why?" "Why should I let a hard-boiled detective like you look for pets?" Hermione said, looking at Shotaro. Hermione looked embarrassed, "I'm just doing this to increase the business until we get a case involving Dopants. Just helping as the chief."

"I don't know I'll accept you as chief." Shotaro said, looking away as he remembered the changes she made to the sign out in the front. Hermione looked at him, innocently, "Please, Shotaro, let me prove myself as a chief for this building," "Be quiet, you two!" Philip said, getting up and turning up the volume on the radio. "I'm focusing on Wakana Sonozaki's radio show." "Okay…. Sensei….." Hermione and Shotaro said at the same time, looking at Philip, calmly looking at him.

"Hey, who is Wakana?" Hermione asked, managing to get near a table next to Philip and grabbing a magazine, Shotaro showed her an image of a beautiful young woman with black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He tossed at her, and she looked through it. Shotaro sighed, saying" Who knew he had an interest in talents?" He leaned against the support arch of the archway while they listened to Wakana read a letter about a mystic casino called Million Colosseo, which perked their interest.

They, including Hermione, listened to how she explained a person went from zero to millions and bought a top ranking company with the money he won. "How compelling." Philip said, interested in what had been told. Shotaro said, "Sounds like a dream. Who believes in that kind of stuff?" Hearing the doorbell ring, Shotaro turned off the radio, saying, "Come in." Philip began to walk away sadly, when an elderly couple came in, wondering if Shotaro was his predecessor, Sochiki Narumi.

"Sorry, but Detective Narumi isn't here." Hermione said, walking up to them. "He's my godfather, and I'm his goddaughter, Hermione. How can we help you?" "Please!" They said, bowing at her. "Please, investigate our daughter! Our daughter… our Yuuko….. has been to Million Colosseo it seems!" The trio gasped, not expecting to actually get a case of the mystical casino.

Shotaro and Hermione found Yuuko and began to follow her to a jewelry store, Shotaro quietly narrated, 'Yuuko Izumi. The request this time is to look into her affairs. The parents say their only daughter is involved with the mystical casino, but….' Shotaro answered his phone as it rang while Hermione held a box of sweets that Shotaro tasted as they tailed their target. He said, "Hello?"

"I'm done with the lookup." Philip told him, "Izumi Confectionery is said to be the originator of the famous Futo product, Kazehana Manju. Yuko Izumi works as their mascot girl. Seems she's always helping out at the shop." "I see." Shotaro said, looking at a photo of how Yuuko was before. He looked into the shop with Hermione and said, "So the parents are worried because she's become like that?" They watched as Yuuko belittled the value of the jewelry store and didn't care for the store owner.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Hermione said, watching with Shotaro. "She reminds me of someone from school I used to know." Gasping, she hid behind Shotaro who hid as well as Yuuko came out and stated about going to the casino to clean her head. As she walked off, Shotaro said, "I can't believe Million Colosseo exists." He and Hermione began to follow her again, making sure to stay out of sight when she turned. Looking over the corner of their hiding place, Shotaro told Hermione, "Hermione. You head back first."

"But why….?" She asked, Shotaro looked at her and sighed, saying, "A pro has his set of pro tailing techniques. And you have been through two attacks of Dopants, what if you got attacked again? I don't want to worry your parents." He turned as Hermione grabbed his arm, trying to convince him that she could handle herself against an attack. But while she was trying to convince him, she looked and gasped, "She's gone!" "No!" Shotaro shouted, disappointed at losing their target.

"That's not possible!" He shouted, as Hermione hit him on the head hard with her fist and a bus passed by. Hermione sighed, "She got away so easily. Either you're not much of a pro, or I am getting in the way of your way. I take full responsibility for losing our target." "Huh?" Shotaro said, as his phone rang again, he told her as he took the call, "Hold it right there. A hard-boiled detective never blunders."

Sometime later, Shotaro led Hermione to a good looking house, Shotaro said, "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." But he was pushed aside as Hermione found herself face to face with a much older man with fizzy hair and bread, she sweatdropped as he said, ""Hello! Hello, I'm Watcherman! Ah, of course! That's my net name. Oh, how cute you are, Hermione-chan. I heard about you from Shou-chan." Hermione looked at Shotaro in surprise as he tried to look away in embarrassed, Watcherman pulled out his camera phone and asked, "Is it okay if I take a picture of you for my blog?"

"Uh, sure." She said, confused, as he took the picture with her and him in. After he took it, Shotaro said, "Hey, info dealer, take this seriously! Sides, I think you're scaring the poor girl." Watcherman pouted at him while he was admiring the picture, Shotaro sighed and said, "Anyway, I hear you found a man who returned from the heavenly casino." "No." Watcherman said, walking to the repossessed sign and revealed the name plate. "I don't know if it's really heaven."

Hermione held Shotaro's hand as he led her inside and they heard insane laughter as the house was empty and there was a single man who was eating a boxed lunch. Hermione switched to holding Shotaro's arm as the man talked crazily how he used to win at the casino and how he was powerful, Shotaro whispered, "Looks like it really exists." "It's like once you go there, you get addicted to gambling." Hermione whispered back, Shotaro nodded and reassured her to remain calm as he released her from his arm and knelt by the man, "Where is it?"

Immediately leaving the house, Shotaro called Philip and told him, "The witness' name is Goro Murasame." _"Do you have any other keywords?"_ Philip asked, Shotaro said, "Well, his answer are all over the place. So, he lost, was abandoned by his family, and lost his home." When Philip heard the word 'family', he gasped and tried to think about his family, the one subject that he couldn't remember.

Noticing the silence on the other end of the phone, Shotaro called his partner's name and wondered what was wrong, even Hermione was worried as Shotaro called his partner's name. But when they heard a scream from inside the house, they ran in and found a gold round creature standing over the unconscious body of Goro. Hermione gasped and said, "It's a Dopant." "What a pain!" It shouted and ran off, Shotaro groaned and said, "Sorry, Hermione, but take care of him!" "Uh, okay!" She said, watching him.

"Hey, stop!" He shouted, running after the Dopant. He pulled out the W Driver, and shouted, "Philip, it's a Dopant!" But for some reason, Philip remained responsive and sat quietly, Shotaro stopped for a moment and called his partner's name again. Seeing the Dopant from the house, Shotaro just groaned and tried to attack him, while he was fighting the Dopant, Philip snapped back to reality, saying, "Understood," and bought out his Cyclone Memory, pressing the button, "Cyclone."

Receiving the Memory, Shotaro bought out his Joker Memory, pressing the button, "Joker", the Dopant was curious about the Memory as Shotaro held his arm as part of a W and shouted, "Henshin!" As the Cyclone Memory appeared on the right side, Shotaro inserted it and his Memory, opening the sides of the Driver with it announcing, 'Cyclone' 'Joker' as the armor appeared on his body, forming Kamen Rider W. He said as he ran after away the Dopant, "You're not getting away!"

He managed to attack this time, actually hitting the Dopant.. "Just who are you?!" The Dopant shouted, Shotaro said, "I am W! The two colored handkerchief wiping away the city's tears." "Boring!" The Dopant said. "I have no interest in a fool with no money!" He turned and hopped away, ticked, Shotaro shouted, "Who are you calling a fool, asshole?!" Running after him, Shotaro attacked the Dopant, punching it hard. Switching Philip's side to the Heat Memory, it effectively scared the Dopant and it ran off.

As HeatJoker was about to hit him with a fiery kick, something stopped him from finishing the attack. He saw something moved from above and asked, "What?!" But when he looked back at the Dopant, he saw it was gone. Pushing the Driver in and taking out the Joker Memory, reverting to normal, Shotaro sighed and said, "Who was that? A different Dopant?" _'Losing our lead on Colosseo…'_ Philip said from the mind link of the Driver. _'You blundered, Shotaro.'_

_'What are you saying?'_ Shotaro said, rolling his eyes. '_I would have caught him already if you hadn't paused when we were transforming.' 'Paused? What are you talking about?'_ Philip asked, Shotaro sighed and took off the Driver as he walked off to gather Hermione and head back to the agency. Philip pondered what Shotaro meant, saying, "I…. paused? Not possible."

As Shotaro walked, there was a young man with black hair in a black suit that had a white scarf and a red spot on it. He looked at the suitcase he had which was full of different GaiaMemories, "Cyclone? Heat? Joker? All Memories I have never heard of." "Yo!" The Dopant said, appearing behind him. "Thanks! You saved me!" "It was nothing." He said, turning to him. "Just after-sales service. You did buy an expensive Memory from me , after all. Please, continue to enjoy yourself."

That night, Hermione sat at the desk of her apartment, looking out the window. On her desk was a started letter to her parents and a sketch from Harry about her new companions. Also on her desk were parts of a USB and a completed one, Hermione looked at the USB and was hesitant to grab it. But she pulled back, shaking her head and turned to the incomplete USB. Beginning to work on it, Hermione remembered what she had seen of a GaiaMemory as she worked on it.

Stopping for a moment, Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked out her window, staring at the stars in the sky. Hermione thought about who might be the civilian identity of the Dopant this time or even what the GaiaMemory that was being used. Pulling out a notebook, she wrote down all everything that had happened and sighed, trying to think about what to do to help the investigation and went to bed.

The next day, Hermione followed Shotaro to Izumi Confectionery and they watched Yuuko as she stole her parents' checkbook and claim that she would return it a hundredfold. 'Sorry, Shotaro.' Hermione whispered and ran into the shop, she shouted, "Please, stop it!" "And who are you?!" Yuuko asked, Shotaro was surprised at how calm Hermione was when Yuuko looked at her with disgust, she just said, "Well, who do you think you are?" Shotaro appeared, walking to Hermione.

"You're not supposed to come in contact with the person you're investigating." He whispered softly to her, she whispered back, "I just snapped, sorry." "You guys are detectives?" Yuuko said, listening to their conversation. She turned to her parents, mad. "You had me followed?! That's bullshit!" "They just did it because they were worried about you!" Hermione said, looking at her. Shotaro noticed the fiery determination in her eyes as she spoke, Shotaro said, "Listen, miss. Million Colosseo is…" "a casino run by monsters, right?" She said. "I knew that! I don't care who runs it. There's no place thrilling as that one."

'She is really starting to remind me someone from school.' Hermione thought to herself as she said, "Money or family, which is most important?" "Money, of course!" Yuuko said. "What fun is there to be had in a home with no money?! You're just a filthy commoner, what do you know?" "A lot that you don't know….." Hermione said softly, looking at the floor. But she looked back up at Yuuko and said. "Please, stop going to that casino! Think of your family!"

"How infuriating." Yuuko said, dismissing her words. "I bet you dimwitted detectives don't know the directions anyway!" She left and Hermione sighed, rubbing her head, Shotaro thought to himself and said, "I see. So that's it. The directions. The secret is in the directions." "Do you think you can find them while I head back to the agency?" Hermione said, looking at him. Shotaro nodded and patted her shoulder, "Make yourself something warm to cool your head off."

She nodded and headed to the agency while Shotaro headed to the radio station to find the directions. He spoke with an assistant and looked through all the postcards sent in about the casino. He wrote all the locations that were on each postcard as Makura came in, he said, "Detective, why are you here?" "Namakura-san!" Shotaro said in surprise, he smiled and said, "What about you, Namakura-san? You ditching work to be here?" Makura shouted that his name was not Namakura, but Makura when Jin came in, stopping them from fighting.

He took Shotaro's journal and looked at it, saying, "Way to go. You're investigating names of places that appeared on the radio, but… your real target is the rumored Million Colosseo, right?" Shotaro looked embarrassed, he said, "Looks like the police are as well." "You know, Shotaro." Jin said, taking him into private. "I'll overlook this, so give me the info as usual." "Yeah, of course." Shotaro said, smiling as Wakana came into the room, smiling at everyone. Shotaro and Jin just smiled at seeing their idol and Jin just pushed Shotaro as he approached her.

But as Jin was introducing himself, Shotaro pushed him aside and stylishly introduced himself to her, asking her to call him if she needed any help. Shotaro happily left the studio with a special item as he returned to the agency. When he returned, he gave Philip the item which was a signed photo for Wakana as he placed it on the whiteboard, Philip said, "How mysterious! Why does she shine so?" "It was nice of you to get him a souvenir." Hermione said, sitting on the futon with Shotaro.

"Yeah." Shotaro said, smiling. He pulled out another one from his vest, saying, "Thank you, my angel." "You got one for yourself?" Hermione said, looking at him and laughing, "You're a fan boy, too?" "That's our secret!" Shotaro said, looking away as Hermione smiled at him. She looked at the photo and admitted that she was beautiful; sighing as she knew that she was nowhere near in Wakana's league.

Philip got up and said, "Okay. It's time to do the lookup." "Oh, please do." Hermione and Shotaro said, watching Philip enter the Planet Bookshelf. When he entered, Philip said, "What we want to know is how humans are going to Colosseo." "Yeah." Shotaro said, from reality. "The basic keywords are 'Futo', 'gamble', 'Colosseo'. I'm going to add a bunch of locations from the submissions."

"Go ahead." Philip said, Hermione kept quiet and watched as Shotaro said, "First is 'Kogarashi-zaka'. 'Shijou-doori'. 'Junnmonji-kousaten'. 'Chuuou-kaidou'." With each word spoken, the bookshelves rearranged themselves until there was one book left. Philip smiled, taking it and saying, "Bingo. I see. What a compelling result." "The bus route." Shotaro said, Hermione gasped, "That's right. When we lost her the first time, there was one now that you mention it."

"Pretending to be a normal bus," Philip explained, drawing the route on the whiteboard, "this dark bus takes customers to Colosseo. Only the users know the routes, stops, and schedule. This is the route I have extrapolated." He showed the map with the path he made, he said, "I don't know its destination, but it definitely is going through here this time." He circled a particular area, Hermione said, "Amazing. Philip seems to be in top-form." "Yeah… I hope so." Shotaro said, Philip looked at him and said. "Do you want to say something?"

"No." Shotaro said, walking to the door. "I'm just worried about your condition." "As you can see, I am without problems." Philip said, Hermione took a breath and said, "Well, shall we go, then, Shotaro?" "No, Hermione." Shotaro said. "You know how dangerous Dopants are. I want to make sure you're safe. Please, stay here." As he left, Hermione thought to herself and looked at the desk, seeing the Bat camera and said to Philip, "Philip, can you keep a secret?"

Shotaro was at the spot that Philip mentioned, waiting for the bus on his motorcycle. He looked at his watch, saying, "It should be showing up soon." He heard a bus honk and saw a bus come up with people coming up to it. He smiled, saying, "Unscheduled bus stop. That's it." He moved the kickstand and rode after the bus, however the bus driver seem to notice Shotaro following the bus and tried to get further ahead, using the confusion of the car to throw him off.

Shotaro managed to avoid them and even jumped over one that the bus hit. As he got close to the bus, it tried to ram him, but he managed to grab onto the bus as his motorcycle skidded on the ground. He looked into the bus and went wide-eyed as a surprised Hermione looked back at him, slowly waving at him. Shotaro just stared at her, she was in a crème white off shoulder dress with a shawl over her shoulders while her hair was in a bun with a small ponytail coming out of the back. "Hermione!" Shotaro said, Hermione's face went red and she looked away, embarrassed. Shotaro thought to herself, 'She's kinda cute….'

But he heard a familiar voice and saw the Dopant on the roof, he said, "Looks like we have an uninvited guest." "Punk." Shotaro said, activating the Spider Watch and distracting him as he hopped onto the roof, tossing his helmet. Putting his hat on, he shouted, "Philip!" He put on the Driver and was glad that Philip responded much quicker this time as he received the Cyclone Memory, inserting it and the Joker Memory then activating the Driver and changed into Kamen Rider W.

"Today Million Colosseo will be closing!" Shotaro said, the Dopant seemed upset as it said, "What was that?" The two began to fight and jumped off as the bus turned. Shotaro was going to follow the bus, concerned for Hermione and what might happen to her at the casino. But the Dopant stopped him with his power, Shotaro groaned, saying, "For attacks like that, how about this?!" While managing to dodge his attacks, Shotaro changed his side to the Metal Memory.

Now Shotaro used the staff to dodge the attacks, the Dopant asked, "Just how many Memories do you have?!" Shotaro tried to count but dismissed it and attacked the Dopant with the staff. He managed to ground the Dopant, saying , "It's over." "It may surprise you to learn that you can't defeat me." The Dopant said, knocking the staff away and standing up. "In my skin, I have a lot of coins. If you defeat me, these will all crumble. You see what I'm getting at?" He opened the holes in his body and got one of the coins, revealing the name of the only witness. Shotaro gasped, "Goro Murasame? It can't be." "These life coins contain the customers' life energy." The Dopant explained. "At Million Colosseo, when you run out of money, you play by gambling your own life!"

Hermione watched as the bus entered a dark tunnel and stopped, everyone got up and got off. Taking a breath as she followed them, Hermione saw a person with a mask over his mouth hand everyone a mask. She took a breath and went to the door, the Dopant continued, "They want to play even if it means giving up everything. Work… their homes… even their own families!"

"You bastard!" Shotaro said, "How deplorable!" "Home…." Philip said, the right eye flashing this time. "Family…" Shotaro saw a vision of a young boy with two grown-ups and two girls, he recognized the boy as well a vision of a familiar young girl. A tear fell from Philip's eye as he whispered, 'Mione-chan…..' The right eye fizzed out as Philip shouted in pain, Shotaro covered his right eye as he shouted his partner's name.

"Don't tell me you're…." The Dopant walked up and punched him, knocking him to the ground. But Shotaro still tried to get his partner's attention, holding his right eye. The Dopant sent an attack to him and left, saying, "I paid you back for the beating you gave me in full." At the casino, Hermione looked around and was surprised at all the people who were gambling.

Pulling off her mask, Hermione thought to herself, 'So, this is Million Colosseo…."

* * *

I don't know the legal age of gambling in Japan, but Hermione is just investigating. She's too smart to gamble, and in case you didn't know, Hermione actually called Harry for help on going to the casino despite knowing the massive nine hour difference in time zones. That's true friendship, if you ask me.

By the way, what do you all think the USB is that Hermione has? Is it a GaiaMemory or just a regular USB?

Next chapter is showdown between the Money Dopant and Shotaro (mostly), Hermione and Philip confirming and restoring their friendship, and the trio's thoughts on family.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R.


	4. Don't Touch The M - Duel with a Joker

Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy this one; it was a bit slower since I have been enjoying game streams. In my personal opinion, this episode is the main example of why I don't like Akiko and made the choice to swap her with Hermione. Here, she is so dependent on Philip and only cares about winning though I was surprised she accepted Shotaro trying to fight for Philip.

As for the last three chapters, it was because she overreacted to the RevolGarry and seeing Kamen Rider W for the first. She just thought it was a monster and wasn't much of a detective when investigating Yuuko on her odd behavior. But that is all my opinion.

To clarify, D.N.S Akina, Hermione called Harry on her cell phone to ask about her heading to the casino. She told Philip the plan, but she still had a bit of doubt so she called Harry on her cell phone. Harry himself won't physically appear until about when the Fang memory appears in the series, alongside Ron. I hope that clears up any confusion about what I meant in the last chapter.

The disclaimer is that I don't own either one, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei. I only own slight changes to the story and the plot idea. My Beta-Reader is my aibou, or rather my Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

* * *

_Dear Mom & Dad/Harry & Ron_

_Recently, the agency received a rather interesting request. The clinets are requesting that we follow their only daughter, Yuuko Izumi, as she has recently being acting like Malfoy from school as she cares more about money than her own family. It seems to be connected with a mystical casino called Million Colosseo. But it does seem to have a Dopant with it._

_Shotaro is greatly worried about me since I have been through two attacks by a Dopant. But I have been through a lot worse, if only I can tell him that and prove myself as the chief of the agency. I wasn't sorted into the house of the brave Gryffindor for nothing, after all. Anyway, apparently the reason for Yuuko's new behavior is unknown, but it had to with her family's confectionary shop._

_I noticed that Shotaro seemed worried about Philip for some reason, though he had successfully proved where to find the casino. Because of his worry about me, he asked me to stay at the agency while he went to find and shut down the casino. But I wanted to help so I asked Philip and called Harry to help me on what I should do. So, without Shotaro knowing, I decided to take the bus to the casino._

_However, Shotaro followed the bus and saw me inside it, he was really surprised to see me on the bus. I hope he won't be too mad at me and that I don't get sucked into the gambling world by doing this._

Chapter 4 – Don't Touch the M/Duel with A Joker

After the Dopant had left, leaving W, Shotaro demorphed and thought about what he had seen. 'I saw Philip's vision….' Shotaro thought to himself, recalling the images he saw. 'That was... his family. And Hermione.' He wondered why Hermione was part of his vision since Philip had no memories of his past. He also recalled that Hermione didn't say anything about her knowing Philip in the past. Shotaro hurried back to the agency, where Philip nearly caused a mess in the confusion of his lost memories.

At the casino, Hermione took a deep breath and put her mask back on before calmly approaching Yuuko. She took her to a quiet spot and Yuuko recognized her though Hermione had her back to her, she said, "You! The big mouthed detective!" "Please, just listen to me!" Hermione said, turning to her. "Hurry and go home! This place isn't any heaven!"

"As I'd leave now?!" Yuuko snapped back, she smiled. "I've been waiting for today's big game." "Everyone, welcome." A voice soon said, Hermione looked and saw a man in a black and yellow suit with a unique hairstyle ascend from a pair of stairs, and looked at everyone. "….to the heavenly casino, Million Colosseo. Another member has obtained the right to challenge me. That courageous challenger's name is… Yuuko Izumi."

Yuuko smiled as a light shined on her and she took off her mask, Hermione shielded her eyes from the bright light and thought to herself, 'Courageous? More like selfish,' But she was surprised at Yuuko being the challenger to play against the owner.

Philip wandered the Planet's Bookshelf, looking for something to help him to learn about his family, his home, even his relationship with Hermione. But when he found the book and opened it, all the pages were torn out, Philip panicked as there was nothing to help him, Shotaro spoke to him from reality, "It's about your family and that image of Hermione, isn't it, Philip?"

Coming back to reality, Philip gasped and looked at Shotaro who looked back at him calmly. He looked down and said, "You've obtained all the knowledge in the world, but it's the one thing you don't know. Your past, right?" He walked to Philip and touched his shoulder, Philip just stood up and shouted at him, "Are you laughing at me?! "I'm not." Shotaro said calmly, he walked over to the desk. "No one's perfect. Supporting each other's lives is the game of life."

"I bet that's another line you stole from Sochiki Narumi." Philip said, unamused at him. Shotaro smiled and said, "Oh! How'd you know?" "Quit it." Philip said, going to the bed in the room. "Don't suddenly act like you're my brother. It just makes me feel worse." He laid on the bed, his back to Shotaro. With a sigh as he sat on the chair at the desk, Shotaro was sure that Philip was concerned about the image of Hermione he had seen as well as her safety in the casino but he wasn't sure what to do as he looked out the window.

The room was quiet until Shotaro's phone rang, "Hello?" "Shotaro, is that you?!" Hermione's voice rang from the other end, "It's me, Hermione! Please, answer!" "Hermione, are you alright?! Where are you?!" Shotaro said, standing up and surprising Philip. He heard a sigh of relief, and listened to her voice, "I'm in Million Colosseo. This place isn't normal, it's almost like everyone is consumed by gambling. I'm going to relay footage from the Bat Shot, please take a look."

He heard the voice of the Bat Memory as Hermione inserted it and set the phone on the desk to look at the footage, saying to himself, "Man, how did Hermione's work pay off at a time like this?" Philip listened and knew of other times her work paid off for her friends, Shotaro watched the footage of Yuuko trying to play a spinning game but was losing terribly. The owner asked her if she wanted to use the rest of her life as collateral and the final would be multiplied by 100. If she was able to win, she would be able to recover her winnings.

Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able to and looked at the Bat Shot, still in Bat Mode. At the agency, Philip joined Shotaro in watching the footage, he told him, "That's no use, it's red 36." "Eh?" Shotaro said, and looked more closely. Indeed, the ball landed in red 36 and Yuuko fell to the ground, the owner said, "You're over." He revealed the Money GaiaMemory and pressed the button, inserting it in the back of his neck and changing into the Money Dopant.

Yuuko tried to plea that she would win next time, the Money Dopant just said, "All loser dogs say that. If I recall, your parents' restaurant was about to go bankrupt. At first, you did this for your parents, but somewhere during the way, the money blinded you. Heh, this story is all too common. I will take my payment… in full." He put the coin into her chest and she fell to the ground.

In surprise, Shotaro pulled the screen closer for a closer look. Hermione suddenly appeared and stood over Yuuko's unconscious body, she shouted, "That's completely wrong!" "Hermione!" Shotaro shouted, while Philip just smiled and shook his head, apparently having some memory of her doing that before. The Money Dopant took off her mask and asked, "Who are you?" "The chief-in-training of the detectives who love this city and will away its tears." Hermione said, keeping her composure calm and trying to stay brave.

"At any rate, I just can't let you go." The Money Dopant said, looking at her and stroking a strand of her hair. Seeing that made Hermione, as well as Shotaro and Philip who were watching from the Stag Phone, got a shiver, Hermione tried to sound brave as she said, "If anything happens to me, my comrades will stop you from doing any more evil. One is a brave hard-boiled fighter who cares about this city, and his partner is a super genius with a good heart. They would be able to beat you easily."

Shotaro was surprised at how Hermione viewed him and Philip, he said, "I honestly thought she was going to say that I was a half-boiled detective who doesn't try hard enough." "The half-boiled part is true." Philip said, turning and laughing which made Shotaro glare at him but Philip took the Stag Phone and dialed Hermione's cell phone number. When the Money Dopant grabbed Hermione by her neck and lifted her up, he asked, "What'd you say? Where is he?"

At that moment, her phone rang and Hermione opened it, putting next to where the Dopant's ear would be, Philip's voice was heard, "This is the super genius. I'll join in a game soon, so just wait." "What?" "I'm saying that you've got a costumer." She heard Shotaro try to talk him out of the game, but Philip told him that he could calculate the speed of the spinning ball and it wasn't a big deal.

"Your provocation method is pretty interesting." The Money Dopant said, letting go of Hermione while she kept her phone for him to hear. "No one's ever spoken like that to me before. But what's in it for me?" "We've got six GaiaMemories." Philip said, surprising Hermione and Shotaro, the Money Dopant said, "Very well. I'll have you picked up, so just wait."

Dumping all the Life Coins from his body and returning to his human, the owner said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're closed for today." He turned to Hermione with a smile, he said, "Let's see how good your ace super genius is!" Hermione just stared back at him with a fire in her eyes.

Shotaro went to the area where the bus would pick him and Philip up and take them to Million Colosseo, he thought to himself, 'Philip himself realizes it. Somewhere in his mind, he's tuck on family.' He watched a family that was in the area and sighed, meanwhile Philip looked up everything he could about the history of gambling. 'If I don't do something,' Shotaro thought to himself. 'He'll again….' He just groaned and laid on the ground with his hat over his face.

"What would the boss say at a time like this?!" He said, wondering to himself. He heard a familiar voice, "Merry Christmas!" "I see! Merry Chris…." Shotaro removed his hat to see a strange man in a Santa hat and coat with sunglasses and smiling at him. Sitting up and putting on his hat, Shotaro said, "Oh, it's Santa-chan." "It's no good if Shou-chan is gloomy!" Santa-chan said, happily and reaching into his bag. "Here! A fun Christmas present!"

Shotaro was confused as he was given a small bag, he said, "No, it's September…" "No! Don't worry bout it!" Santa-chan said, then tossed him a small box. "It's a present for Mione-chan." Then he ran off when some children discovered him, Shotaro put the box into his vest while he looked into the bag that Santa-chan gave him, it was a deck of cards with other play items. With a sigh, Shotaro said, "He always gives me something, but I sure wish he'd give me a woman."

At that moment, he heard the honk of the bus, getting up. Philip came up and they boarded the bus, riding to the casino. "I've read all the world's books on guaranteed wins in gambling. This time, all you need to do is watch." Philip said, Shotaro got up to tell him but wasn't sure what to say and soon enough, they arrived at the casino. One of the workers bowed at them, and they were escorted into the casino.

"Okay, we've come to waste this place." Shotaro said, cracking his knuckles, but Philip just walked calmly and Shotaro watched Hermione to run them, tackle hugging Philip when he approached her. Philip just hugged her back, Hermione said, "Thank goodness you are here. Philip, I will be counting on you. And…. There is something I want to talk with you about." "Me, too. But for now, just watch." Philip said, stroking her hair. They heard the voice of the owner, "That child is the super genius?"

"Very well." He said, standing up while Philip kept Hermione in his arms. The owner said, "Welcome to my Colosseo." "Just ignore me, huh?" Shotaro said, Hermione removed herself from Philip's arm and showed Shotaro Yuuko's unconscious body, the owner said, "It's reserved for just us, today. This is what I'm betting. One of these life coins for one of your GaiaMemories. It's six versus six game." "Understood." Philip said, and with that, the game started.

Calculating the size of the table spinner, the bounce of the ball, and spinning speed, Philip immediately put his Cyclone Memory on Red 21. Hermione and Shotaro watched as the owner put his pile on another spot. As she watched, the ball did land on red 21, Hermione smiled and said, "That was amazing! He did it!" Shotaro just kept calm and nodded, sipping the drink that was made for them. As the game went on, Philip proved to be good and won back almost all the life coins.

"Philip is really amazing to get this far, isn't he?" Hermione said, smiling at the progress that Philip had given them. "Yeah…" Shotaro said, concerned for Philip. Even the owner was impressed, he said, "I see. Quite impressive. Why this pointless game?" "No reason in particular." Philip said, the owner hid a smile and said, "Were you tired of the victims' families crying?" When the word, 'families', reached his ears, Hermione noticed a change in Philip as he tried to reach for his lost memories.

"Do you have some unpleasant memories of family?" The owner asked, as the next round started, Philip panicked, placing the GaiaMemory on a spot and lost for the first time. Hermione and Shotaro gasped, Hermione heard Shotaro whisper, "This is bad." "I have no interest… in family…." Philip said, trying to keep his mind focused on his original plan. From then on, Philip began to lose, the owner smiled, "You've crumbled. You're unbelievably frail!"

Getting up and walking to the others, Hermione held him, "Are you alright, Philip? You're not focused on the game anymore." "Yeah, I can't focus." Philip said, leaning against a table. Shotaro thought for a moment and remembered the present from Santa-chan, pulling it out of his vest. The owner just said, "So… let me full win everything from you!" "Stop right there!" Shotaro said, stepping out, "We're switching players. You'll be playing me. And the next game will be the last one. Memory and coins, bet it all."

"Shotaro?" Hermione and Philip said in surprise, they didn't know if he was good at roulette. Shotaro suggested the game that he was good at, Old Maid. Hermione and Philip sweatdropped, already knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Hermione held her hands, hoping that Shotaro would win as the owner knew what card he would pick. And indeed, he was right as Shotaro picked the King of Hearts as he took the Joker card. Hermione held her hands together, believing that Shotaro had a plan to stop.

Philip held her hand, gently taking her hand into his. She looked at him and noticed the saddened look in his eyes, but gripped his hand, giving him hope that Shotaro would win despite how good the owner was with his card skills. While Shotaro played against the owner, Hermione and Philip held each other's hands, their fingers intertwined as the owner announced that Shotaro was finished with the game coming to an end.

"Shotaro….." Hermione said, Philip looked away, "No… He's out…." "It's okay." Shotaro said. "Just be quiet and watch." Hermione and Philip looked at him as he said, "Boss said this… a man's job is 80 percent determination. From there, everything else seems like a bonus. Even if it was reckless, I decided to fight. So I have no regrets, no matter how it ends. You are… the precious partner that the boss entrusted to me."

"It's no use." Philip said, "It's pointless, Shotaro." "I don't think so." Hermione said, smiling slightly as she held his hand. "Shotaro is serious about saving you. So, let's believe in him! You guys… are two in one, right?" "That's right." Shotaro said. "We are W. Two are one! The two of us are one, right, Philip?" Philip looked at Shotaro as he looked back at him, Philip nodded as he smiled.

"Lets duel!" Shotaro looked back at the owner. "It'll be all over in my next move." "Don't make me laugh." The owner said, smiling. "You will be in full despair." Hermione held Philip's hand, hoping for a win as Philip closed his eyes. Shotaro surprised him by flicking the Ace of Spades card to his head, he said, "I don't need the remaining card. I am… the Joker." "That's… amazing…." Hermione said, surprised. "But….. how?" "Let me tell you." Shotaro said as the owner was surprised as well.

He revealed that he had the W Driver around and explained, "The moment I have the Double Driver on, my mind and Philip's are connected. My right hand picking the card was Philip's." "You could completely read Shotaro's expression." Philip said, walking with Hermione as he was revealed to also be wearing the Driver, letting go of her hand. "All I had to do was pick before he did." "Glad you noticed, partner." Shotaro said, looking at him. "This game…" "… is just getting started?" Hermione said, smiling and walking in between them. Shotaro and Philip smiled back at her.

The owner just groaned and inserted the Money Memory into his neck, becoming the Money Dopant. Hermione grabbed the Cyclone Memory in her right hand and the Joker Memory in her left, pressing the buttons and giving them to Shotaro and Philip, "I believe you two know what to do." Grabbing them and making the 'W' with their arms, Philip and Shotaro said, "Henshin." Having Philip insert his Memory first and have it transfer to Shotaro's, he inserted the two Memories and changed into Kamen Rider W.

"I'm going to remember this!" The Money Dopant said, running off. Shotaro shouted, "Stop!" Hermione grabbed a Life Coin and wondered how to give the person their energy back while she held Philip's unconscious body on her lap. The Money Dopant ran out of the tunnel as Kamen Rider W followed on his motorcycle. There were some onlookers, but Kamen Rider W hit him into a private location. "So, count up your crimes." He said.

Of course, the Money Dopant was confused as Kamen Rider W attacked him "There is nowhere to run." Shotaro said, pointing at him. Philip changed the right side to Luna Memory, using the flexible limb given to his side to block the Money Dopant's attack. Coming near to it, Kamen Rider W attacked back for awhile before Shotaro switched his Joker side for the Metal Memory.

"Lets keep going." Shotaro shouted, combinding the power of the Luna Memory with the Metal Staff. The Money Dopant tried to counter, "That's right, his family… You damn brat, have you recovered from the scar of your trashy family?" "Philip…" Shotaro said, pondering about his partner. Philip said, remembering the book about his family, "Family…. I've got a substitute for that, one that will be there for me though one isn't very bright." "This guy" Shotaro said, as Philip changed his side to the Heat Memory.

Shotaro attacked, using the heat and the staff before just hitting with Philip's side to knock the Dopant to the ground. Shotaro took out the Metal Memory and inserted it into the staff like he did with the T-Rex Dopant, the staff spoke again, "Metal! Maximum Drive!" As the Money Dopant tried to get up, Shotaro and Philip shouted as flames appeared on the ends of the staff, "Metal Branding!"

They almost flew to the Money Dopant and hit him, knocking him on the stairs and he changed into his human form. "I'm not done yet…." He said weakly, reaching for his GaiaMemory. "Next time….. I'll be lucky, I'm sure!" But it broke and he fell unconscious. Resting the staff on his shoulder, Shotaro said, "The police will handle the rest." Sometime later, Shotaro was at his typewriter, saying that the life coins were returned to their respective owners, while the Izumi family still had a mountain of debt, he believed there was meaning if the family remained together.

Pulling out the small box Santa-chan gave him, Shotaro said, "I still haven't figure why he gave this to me if it's for Hermione." Philip just tossed a calendar at him while listening to Wakana's radio show. Shotaro glared at Philip before looking at the calendar and noticing the date, the 19th, was circled. "Oi, partner, why is today's date circled?" Shotaro asked, looking at the calendar. Philip said simply, "Today is Mione-chan's birthday."

It took a few moment for Shotaro to register what he had been told while Wakana talked about Kamen Rider W. He smiled when Wakana said she believed it, Shotaro gasped when he connected the dots about what Philip said and realized that what Santa-chan gave him was a birthday present. He quickly ran to his motorcycle with Philip following him, laughing at his misfortunate.

Hermione was at her apartment, smiling at the fact that Wakana believed in Kamen Rider W now as she turned off her radio and sipped a cup of tea, sitting by the window in her room. She tried some of the treats she got from the Izumi Confectionery and smiled at how delicious it was before turning her attention to the birthday letters she received from Harry and Ron and was about to read them when she heard a knock at her door. Hermione wondered who it was and went to answer the door.

She gasped to see Shotaro who had a embarrassed look on his face and Philip who was smiling at her, holding a bag. "Shotaro, Philip, what are you doing here?!" She asked, surprised. Philip said, "We're here to celebrate your birthday." "Y-yeah….." Shotaro said, rubbing his hair in embarrassment. Hermione laughed and said, "Please, come in, then." Philip smiled as he and Shotaro entered her apartment, Shotaro admitted that it was a nice looking home for her. Excusing himself to use the bathroom, Hermione and Philip were left in the main room of her apartment.

"Mione-chan….." Philip said after a moment of silence between them, Hermione looked at him and said, "Yes, Philip?" "Do you have any memories of us as children?" He asked calmly, Hermione looked away and said, "They are very faint, but I do have a few though I can't remember very well." "I…. I recently remembered…" Philip said, looking away as well. Hermione looked at him and saw how hard he was trying not to cry and gently she wrapped her arms around him.

But Philip just wrapped his arms around her and cried onto her, he said, "Why?! Why couldn't I remember before?! We were so close!" Hermione just held him and rubbed his back, turning on her radio by using her magic. Shotaro stayed in the restroom, wishing what was happening with Hermione and Philip could have happened with Marina, that he had been able to stop his childhood friend from becoming a monster. He just listened to the song that had begun to play on Hermione's radio.

"I wish I could remember clearly, Philip," Hermione said, comforting him and sitting him on the couch in the room. She sat with him and held his hand, Hermione tried herself not to cry and said, "I really wish that I could remember more clearly. But I don't know why they are too hazy… I just don't know why…." Philip kept quiet and while Hermione kept her head to keep in her tear, Shotaro peeked out and was surprised to see Philip take off his necklace and put it around Hermione's neck. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Consider it my present for you." Philip said, smiling at her. "I know it's not much, but-" Hermione stopped him as she hugged him, "It's perfectly fine." She pulled back and smiled at him, Philip smiled back at her. Shotaro walked behind her and pulled out the box from his vest. He opened it to find a simple silver ring and sighed, before messing with the necklace and having the ring hang from the necklace. Hermione looked at him as he sat on the other side of her.

"You know, this talk of memories, it's reminding me of what Philip said during the fight." Shotaro said, taking off his hat and smiling. Hermione looked at him, confused, Shotaro explained, "When the Dopant tried to taunt Philip with the mention of family, he said that he had a substitute for it. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was referring to you and me, Hermione." Philip just smiled, reading his book. Hermione smiled and sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Speaking of family, what are your general thoughts of it?" She asked, Philip kept quiet and Shotaro thought for a moment, before saying, "I think a family is someone who will risk their life for you, wait for you during a long journey, will always be there for you when you want the most support in your life." "Someone who doesn't care about what happened in your past, will love you for who you are." Philip said, continuing to what Shotaro would say, looking at his book. Hermione laughed, thinking to herself, 'They really are two in one.'

"I guess now I have three families." Hermione said, smiling. Shotaro and Philip looked at her, wondering what she meant. Hermione just smiled, "My real family, my two friends from school, and you two." Shotaro smiled, feeling honored and Philip just smiled, holding her hand. Hermione looked sad and sighed, "I can understand if you still won't think of me as chief, Shotaro."

But he surprised her as she felt his hat on her head. Shotaro looked away and said, "Well, with how brave you were today, I think you will make a pretty decent chief, Hermione." Hermione looked at him and smiled. The trio spent the rest of the day in her apartment, messing around and Hermione watched Shotaro and Philip bake a cake for her though Shotaro made a mess of himself while Philip used the Planet Bookshelf to make a delicious cake. Hermione enjoyed this time and hoped that for that moment, it would last forever.

* * *

This will be one of the few times that I will divert away from how the episode actually ended in the series. So, expect to see a few more of these since I don't want each chapter to be an exact version of the episode they're based on. The series doesn't state actually when in September the episode takes, so I took advantage of it and made it Hermione's birthday so the three could have some fun in the aftermath of the Dopant's defeat. Yes, I know it's August right now but have fun in reading this.

But I think that Shotaro has accepted Hermione as the chief of the agency now. I guess this is another reason I put Hermione as the chief, I wanted her to be connected to Shotaro and Philip through their pasts. I promise that more of the past shared by Hermione and Philip will be explained in the story.

Next chapter, a little girl confuses Kamen Rider W for her father and the trio gets a new request from a councilwoman.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please, R&R.


	5. Girl A - Papa is a Kamen Rider

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. You know, life and school, also playing osu as well. But anyway, here is the new chapter. I have no qualms against Akiko for this one, expect she is so quick to make accusations when Asuka thought Kamen Rider was her father, not to mention, she didn't explain why Shotaro ran off to Miyabi, and I didn't get why she had to repeat what she gave Philip. I have planned when Akiko will appear, so stay tuned for that.

One thing I did like but didn't get, in fact, I still don't get it, but the can attached to Philip's bottom throughout the episode. It was a nice little subplot to add in, see what kind craziness Philip gets into when he is at the agency without Shotaro. But his remark when Akiko discovers something to help with the case, I think she gets a big head because of it.

A big thank you to ashlight41 for reviewing and a big apologize to everyone; I try to work as hard as I can on these. But still, thank you for favoring and following this story. I will hopefully make it to the end and work on the story of the Rider who started it for me, OOO, with another member of the Golden Trio as one of his companions. But who that will be is a secret.

Disclaimer is that I do not own any of this, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei. I only own the changes you read about in the story. The Beta-Reader of this story is my faithful Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

Lets get this story rolling!

* * *

_Dear Mom & Dad/Harry & Ron_

_I'll be honest with this. The moment I entered Million Colosseo from the bus that brought the people there, I was scared. I had never seen so many people addicted to gambling, it was truly terrifying. I might have discovered the cause of Yuuko's change. Though I don't know why, but everyone has been given a mask and I was also given one, but it didn't last like long._

_When I tried to talk with Yuuko, she was able to see through my mask and know who I was. I didn't care that she could tell who I was, I just wanted her safe. Unfortunately, the owner of the casino appeared and challenged her to a game where she lost her energy when she lost the game. I tried to act brave and protect her when Philip called with his own challenge for the owner._

_When Philip and Shotaro appeared, Philip almost got back most of the life coins when he began to play against the owner. I did noticed a change in Philip when the word 'family' was mentioned, he began not to focus anymore and tried to reach for some long forgotten memory. Shotaro and I were worried as Philip began to lose the coins and the Memories before Shotaro decided to play for him, but he chose Old Maid, a game that he knew._

_But Shotaro and Philip surprised me near the end of the game as Shotaro revealed that he had the Double Driver on and used the link between him and Philip to beat the owner. Shotaro changed into Kamen Rider W to beat the owner who was the Money Dopant. I was happy to hear that Wakana liked Kamen Rider W and got surprised very more by Shotaro and Philip when they appeared to celebrate my birthday with me. I was accepted by Shotaro as the chief and restored my friendship with Philip._

Chapter 5 – Girl…. A/Papa is a Kamen Rider

It was a normal windy day in Futo and Hermione walked with Shotaro, holding his hand, as they walked to the wind power laboratory for a special announcement. Both Hermione and Shotaro thought for the sudden arrival of councilwoman, Kusuhara Miyabi, and her young daughter, Asuka, at the agency for a request. The request was that she and Shotaro should act as bodyguards during the announcement. They reached the building and heard Asuka express wanting to see something.

"Oh, they're making a second wind tower." Hermione said, looking at the crowd and the stage. Shotaro didn't look impressed and said, "How fake. Purposefully bringing her kid to make the construction more appealing?" "D-detective!" Makura asked, seeing him and Hermione walk up beside him. "What are you doing here?!" The two showed their passes as Shotaro said, "Councilwoman Kusuhara requested me as her bodyguard."

"Why you?!" Makura asked, mad, before pointing all the policemen posted around the area. "Our police presence should be enough!" "It's not like I'm heavily invested in this request either…" Shotaro said, Hermione looked at him and said, "Well, there was something about the request last night that you couldn't exactly refuse it." Shotaro turned light red in embarrassed and sighed, looking at her as she touched her necklace.

He rubbed his hair, thinking about when the necklace was given to her until there was gunfire and he grabbed Hermione's hand, running to the stage while Makura was shot in the leg. Shotaro watched Hermione wordless cast some kind of hover charm to prevent the bullets from hitting them. Luckily, he was the only one to notice as everyone else was ducking for cover as the two of them got Kusuhara and Asuka to safety.

She stopped when they got them behind a bush and gasped for air, Shotaro made a gesture of holding one of his Memories though that made Hermione confused. He made the letter 'W' with his hands and Hermione nodded, as he ran off, Miyabi shouted, "Hidari-san!" "Don't worry, councilwoman Kusuhara. He's not abandoning us, he's going to get someone to protect us from this attack." Hermione said, casting one more hover charm to protect them from incoming bullets.

Finding a good spot from view to transform, Shotaro shouted, "Philip!" bringing out the Double Driver and putting it around his waist. When he received the Cyclone Memory, Shotaro inserted it and put in his Joker Memory, changing into Kamen Rider W. Hermione tried to keep the hover charm to protect the two when Kamen Rider W appeared, grabbing a bullet, Shotaro whispered, "Rest now, Hermione. You've done enough."

"Thank you, Shotaro…." Hermione whispered, when Asuka said curious, "Papa?" "Eh?" Shotaro asked, surprised, even Hermione was surprised by the comment while Asuka said, happily, "You came! Papa!" "P…. papa?!" Shotaro said in surprise, but continued to defend them. "Head that way! Hurry!" Hermione led them away while Asuka called Kamen Rider, still calling him 'Papa'. Shotaro ran to the stage, looking around and dodging the bullet.

"I cannot figure out where they're firing from at all." Philip said, from the right side of the link. "Without a doubt, a Dopant is behind this, Shotaro." "We should fire back!" Shotaro suggested, Philip told him, "We have to find the enemy's location first! Trigger's two powerful without knowing that." "So we've got to focus on defense?!" Shotaro said, irraited as he changed his Memory to Metal.

Going out into the open in CycloneMetal, Shotaro used the staff to block the bullets, combinding the power of the Cyclone Memory for a greater effect to hit the bullets. After a while, they stopped and Shotaro looked around, before running off. Hermione, Miyabi, and Asuka appeared from their hiding spot and Asuka shouted, "Papa! Papa! Wait! Asuka is here! Papa! Wait!" Hermione tucked some hair behind her ear, watching Shotaro run off to change back to normal. "Councilwoman, please don't be mad at Shotaro when you see him. He wasn't trying to save himself, he was thinking about protecting us so he went and got that man who just protected us."

"Very well…" Miyabi said, taking Asuka to the police station after she looked at a small mismatched toy with a knight mask over the face. Hermione ran off in the direction that Shotaro went, looking around for the detective. She couldn't help but think about what Asuka said, and how sudden the request came in late night, having some of Shotaro's self-thought narration rub off on her as she thought to herself, 'The request came in so suddenly last night. For reasons I probably won't understand, city councilwoman Miyabi Kusuhara needed a guard for herself and her daughter.'

-Flashback-

Hermione sat with Shotaro in the main room of the agency, sitting across from the councilwoman and her daughter, looking at various pictures of bullets shots and some that shaped the word, 'Kill'. 'Shotaro, do you think that could be a…?' Hermione whispered, looking worried. Shotaro whispered back. 'Yeah.' "I heard a rumor that you people specialize in this." Miyabi said, looking at them. "I will pay for everything in advance." "Thank you very much, but I don't know how much help we can be if we don't know who the culprit might be." Hermione said, looking at her seriously.

"True." Miyabi said, leaning back in the chair. "But there are a lot of enemies in government work. I can't worry about things like all day long." "Your daughter is in danger too." Shotaro said, standing up and walking to his desk. "You shouldn't bring her with you." Hermione looked at him and sighed, Miyabi stood up and said, "The people in this city are too apathetic about government! Without a performance, the construction won't happen!"

"Aren't you worried about your daughter at all?" Shotaro said, continuing to his desk. However, Asuka spoke to him, "I'm fine, ojisan." She had gotten up and sat on the chair next to the barred window on the wall. Hermione hid a laugh at the fact she had called him 'old man'. Shotaro was surprised, "O…ojisan?" "Because…. I believe." Asuka said, both Hermione and Shotaro were curious about what she meant.

"Believe? Believe in what?" Shotaro asked, Asuka said, "Secret!"

-End Flashback-

'Shotaro accepted the request because he told me that she had a smile that seemed like it would vanish.' Hermione thought to herself, writing her letter to her friends on a notebook she carried with to the event. 'He said that something about it drew him in.' She found Shotaro and took away her notebook, running and jumping on his back, surprising him. "Shotaro, do you know that kid or something?"

"Hermione! Of course not, I had never met her until last night, she probably has me confused with someone else." Shotaro said, looking at her. "Sides, don't I look a little young to have a kid that age?" "I guess." Hermione said, letting go of him. "So what about Philip?"

"That girl doesn't know what she was talking about." Shotaro said, Hermione said, "I guess so." "Hey, where are they?" Shotaro asked, Hermione explained, "I explained to them about how you got Kamen Rider W and asked them to head back to the police station." "I see. Please deliver this to Philip." Shotaro said, giving her the bullet. Hermione nodded, "We'll try to examine and find out what GaiaMemory the Dopant is." Shotaro nodded, smiling and headed to the police station.

At the station, Miyabi walked over to Shotaro with Jin while her daughter was drawing a picture in a sketchbook. "Hidari-san." Miyabi said, making him look at her. "Though your chief explained why you did what you did, you disappointed me." "Eh?!" Shotaro said, surprised. "Oh! Oh, no. I didn't run away. Surely, my chief explained that I am not a coward and would never run away from my duties. That was…. Something." "Man!" Jin said. "How pathetic."

"What about you?" Shotaro asked, looking at him. "What would have happened if the Kamen Rider didn't appear? Jin-san, you should have come!" "I was busy with various things." Jin said, looking away with a smile. "And…. Now… they're having a funeral for Makura-san." Shotaro tried to explain that Makura just got shot in the knee while Jin believed that he had passed away, Miyabi said, interrupting the two, "Tomorrow we'll be negotiating to purchase the land. Make sure you don't repeat today's mistake! Your reputations are at stake!"

"Oh, I understand!" Jin said, acting sincere. "I'll up the number of guards right away!" "It'll be okay!" Asuka said, happily. "Papa will come save us again. Look!" She showed them her picture of Kamen Rider, CycloneJoker, with the word, papa, beside it. Shotaro thought back to when she called him papa, Jin asked her, "Papa is….. that Kamen Rider?" "Yeah!" Asuka said, Shotaro look ed at the picture, happy he was being admired but he was still confused about being called papa.

Hermione stretched as she entered the agency and went to the investigation room, asking, "Philip, are you here?!" "Yo!" Philip said. "I was getting tired of waiting. Hurry up with that bullet." "Right, right." Hermione said, walking up to the boards, she turned and looked at Philip in surprise, "Uh, Philip. How do you explain what happened to you?" She found Philip was somehow stuck to a garbage can, he was almost crouching as he walked, he explained, "After waking up from the transformation, I was like this. But it doesn't affect my lookup, so don't worry about it."

"Uh, okay." Hermione said, sweatdropping at her childhood friend's explanation as she handed him the bullet, she did have a worried look and thought to herself, 'But it does worries me, Philip…' "Well, do you mind if I try to get it off?" Hermione asked, Philip nodded and Hermione went behind him, trying to pull it off. "Whoa, it's not coming off. It's stuck pretty good." "Mione-chan, where did the enemy fire off?" Philip asked, Hermione didn't answer since the shots came very quickly and she was more focused on protecting Miyabi and Asuka.

Later that night, at the hotel on the way to the negotiation site, Shotaro stood at the door with the other policemen and Miyabi, she said, "We've finally made it this far. All that's left is to obtain this land." She looked at the map of the area where to obtain the plot of land to build the tower, but as suddenly as earlier, there was gunfire, Shotaro managed to get Miyabi out of the room, taking her out into the hallway and pulled out the Bat Shot, inserting the Bat Memory to take photos of the mysterious assailant.

When the gunfire died down, one of the guards pulled out his gun to protect her while Shotaro said, "I was a bit helpful, this time, right?" "This is the least you can do." Miyabi said, calming down from the shock of the attack. Her guard helped her up and walked off while Shotaro got up and went outside onto the balcony of the room, he thought to himself, 'This method isn't normal. Why go so far to target her?' He took out the Stag Phone to call his partner about the recent attack.

Hermione was finishing her response to a letter that Harry sent her the other day, then she looked at Philip who still had the garage can on his bottom and sighed. She pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep on the futon bed, after a few minutes, Philip looked at his childhood friend and gasped, noticing she was crying. Managing to get on his feet, Philip walked over to Hermione and gently wiped her tears, wondering what she was dreaming about that would make her cry. Sitting down, still attached to the garage can, Philip stayed by her side, holding her hand.

The next morning, Shotaro stretched and stepped out of the hotel. Taking out the Stag Phone, he dialed Philip and asked, "Philip, did you see BatShot's pictures?"

"They're very compelling." Philip said on the other end of the phone, "During the gunshots, it took pictures of all the surroundings, including the sky and nearby building, yet nothing's in the picture." "Yeah." Shotaro said. He heard Hermione speak, "Maybe the Dopant attacking has some kind of invisibility skill?" "Yeah, it's like the sniper has no form, Mione-chan." Shotaro said, calling her by the nickname again. He heard Philip speak, "The bullet isn't metal. It's the tooth of a life form."

"Tooth?" Shotaro asked, confused. "Tooth? Like the teeth in one's mouth?" "So, the Dopant can shoot its teeth as bullets?" Hermione asked, "How?" "If we knew how the spinning was done, we can identify the Memory." Philip said, "We'll definitely find it!" "I guess so." Shotaro said, then Philip said. "I will call again." After he hung up, Hermione handed him a cup, helping him sip it and he coughed it out. "What is this liquid?" "Vinegar." Hermione said. "It's supposed to make your body more limber when you drink it."

"Mione-chan, as far as I know, it is a type of acetic acid." Philip said, "Does it really have such a specific quality?" He was surprised to find Hermione bending over to him and smiled, saying, "It does." Meanwhile, while on the way to the site of the tower, Asuka asked Shotaro, "You saved Mama last night, didn't you?" "Yeah!" Shotaro said, looking back at her. He tried not to sound snobbish as he said, "Well, it's my job." "Thank you, oijsan!" Asuka said, smiling.

Shotaro slumped, saying, "No, please stop calling me ojisan." He looked to see her drawing a picture of her, her mother, and Kamen Rider W together as a family. He was a bit hesitant to ask, but he did ask, "Do you like Kamen Rider that much?" "Yeah!" Asuka said, smiling. Shotaro decided to ask, "Is Kamen Rider really your papa?" "Why ask that?" Asuka asked him, Shotaro sweated a bit and tried to think of a excuse, "Oh, no. Well….. I'm an acquaintance of Kamen Rider's."

"You know papa?!" Asuka said, happily. Shotaro sweatdropped a bit, "Oh, no. Not papa…. This is why I'm bad with kids." He suddenly had a hazy image of someone cradling a child in their arms, but it was too hazy to make out any details and he just dismissed as a daydream, Asuka said, "Ojisan, look at this." She showed him a small doll that had different colors with a knight mask over the face. Shotaro looked at it, curious, "What is that?" But the driver spoke before he get an answer, "We'll be arriving soon."

"Tell me about papa later, Ojisan." Asuka said, looking at him hopefully as the car stopped. Back at the agency, Hermione was writing her reponse to her parents and her friends about the latest request and what was happening, especially with the young girl who mistook Shotaro for her father. Philip was busy, trying to look up what Memory the tooth was from.

At the proposed site for the tower, Miyabi tried to negotiate with the owner, who played with remote controlled cars like a little child. Miyabi tried to talk with the owner, "Takamura-san! Takamura-san! Pleaes listen to me!" "Hey, Kusuhara-san." Takamura said, not paying attention to her. "The answer'll be the same each time you come."

"Mail transport, wind flow, area, this is the optimal place for the second Futo tower." Miyabi said, trying to convince him. Takamura laughed, not convinced, "Oh really? But even if you say that, I need this place. Look. This is the best place for radio controlled cars!" When they tried to straighten the cars after they crashed, Asuka walked up to Takamura and his partner, saying as well as bowing, "Please! Listen to my mama." "Man, your mama sure has you trained." Takamura said, looking at Asuka. "Children shouldn't work. How bout playing like a kid?"

"What about you?" Shotaro said, walking up. "You sure play a lot for you age. Your mama'll scold you." "My mama's never scolded me." Takamura said, looking serious at Shotaro. "Anyway, I can't respect a person using a little kid like this for their job." "It's just a parent and child working together to make the construction happen." Miyabi said, holding Asuka. Takamura said, "Maybe it's because you always say such transparent things that people resent you. That's why your husband…."

"Takamura-san!" Miyabi shouted, silencing him for that moment. The way she reacted seemed to perk Shotaro's interest, just then someone appeared and Takamura said, "I've got a customer. Will you leave?" "No!" Miyabi said, looking determined. "We will wait over at that waterside." She took her daughter and walked away while Shotaro walked past a well-dressed man, the two exchanged silent glares.

Shotaro called Philip, telling him about what happened. Philip asked, "Takamura Genzou. He's suspicious? Why?" "Instinct." Shotaro told him, "I don't like the look in his eyes." "So there's no trace of logic in that?" Philip asked, Hermione kept quiet, trying to think. Philip said, "Anyway, I learned something in my lookup about the second Futo Tower project." He wrote down the name of Miyabi's husband on the board.

"Miyabi Kushara's husband, Daizobouru Kusuhara, last year was murdered" Philip said, giving Shotaro the reason why Miyabi was so defensive about the mention of her husband. He asked, "What was that?" He went to Miyabi about the new revelation and she said, "Yes, my husband was assassinated. The culprit still hasn't been caught. This second Futo Tower plan was my husband's dream. And carrying it on and completing it is my dream. To do that, I became a councilwoman."

"That's why you lied to your young daughter?" Shotaro said, finally connecting the dots. "If she helps you with your work, she'll be able to see him." "That's right." Miyabi said, maybe finally feeling guilty for her charade to her daughter. Shotaro told her firmly, "You shouldn't lie like that." "Even if it's a lie, I don't think she can live without it." Miyabi said, looking at her daughter.

At the agency, Philip was looking through the Planet Bookshelf to identify the Memory of the Dopant. He said, "So far, this is correct. But I just can't find the final keyword. Just how is the enemy hiding itself? Just where is it?" "It's not in the photos," Hermione said, looking through the photos. "So, maybe a place that can't be seen?" "Mione-chan, you might be a genius." Philip said, surprised. Hermione looked surprised, "What?" "You're right, not a place in the photo." Philip said, "I should consider a place that's not reflected in the photo. No air or surroundings." He finally received the book he needed.

"In other words, if I eliminate all air or land life forms from the lookup," Philip conducted, as he grabbed the book. He looked as the title of the book appeared, "Anomalocaris. The memory is Anomalocaris." "Anomalocaris….. isn't that like a shrimp?" Hermione asked, looking at him. Philip nodded, "Yeah. Anomalocaris Dopant's mouth has many teeth. It can fire them from the water like guided missiles." He quickly brought out the Stag Phone and called Shotaro.

"In the water?!" Shotaro asked, surprised. Philip answered, "Yeah. The sniper was there in the two sniping attacks. Water's edge! Keep Miyabi Kusuhara away from the water's edge!" Shotaro looked and groaned, as Miyabi was at the water's edge, he shouted, "You've got a 100% brain! Although your timing is always suspiciously bad!" He immediately took the Joker memory and put on the Double Driver.

Hermione watched as the Driver appeared on Philip's waist and he took out the Cyclone Memory, inserting it. As soon as he went unconscious, the garage can on his bottom came off. Hermione watched the scene in surprise, thinking to herself, 'Can't believe that actually worked. Well, Shotaro, Philip, good luck.' She went to Philip's side and stroked his hair.

With Miyabi and her guards, the Dopant just sent numerous amount of its teeth to Miyabi and the others until Kamen Rider W appeared, he told them, "Hurry and run!" He caught a bullet and ran as the others got away, Shotaro shouted, "We know the enemy's location! This time we can do it, right, Philip?!" "There should be no problem." Philip said, calmly. Shotaro shouted, almost excited, "Alright! Now I can fire all I want!" He pulled out a blue colored Memory, which called, 'Trigger', and put in the Driver in place of the Joker memory. Shotaro's side changed into a blue color.

Pulling a gun from nowhere, Kamen Rider shot at the water, hoping to get the Dopant out of the water. It worked and Kamen Rider got a good look at the Anomalocaris Dopant. "So you've come on land, you damn shrimp monster." He said, when it shot at him, he shot back at it. It knelt to the ground and let some kind of mist, Shotaro said, "That's no use." He took out the Heat Memory and inserted it into the Stag Phone, performing the Maximum Drive, which it flew around the mist and dissolve it, also attacking it. Changing back to CycloneJoker, Kamen Rider then performed the Maximum Driver to finish the Dopant.

"Joker Extreme!" The two shouted together and performed the attack, destroying the Dopant. When he saw the user change back to normal, he gasped when it was Takamura's companion, Shotaro shouted, "It's not Takamura!" He examined the part of the Memory that was destroyed next to him. "Papa!" Asuka shouted, running to him. Miyabi ran after her, but the real Anomalocaris Dopant appeared and shot at them, Shotaro shouted, "Stay away!"

* * *

A bit of trivia if you don't know, the A in the episode title is how the Japanese protect minors in crimes, I believe. It doesn't just stand for the Dopant or the cute girl. If you read my profile, I do have in mind the two movies for the series, but I won't say anything else about them.

When Hermione jumped onto Shotaro, I kinda took the scene from episode 8 of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, when Patty jumped onto Dante's back at the episode. But I didn't like that Akiko thinks the role of chief just means that she can boss people around. She'll learn that when she appears in the story.

You probably noticed by now, but unless stated in the episode, I'm not going to state the names of the Dopant users. I don't even know some of the names of the users, so I won't magically have the names appear.

Next chapter, the defeat of the Anomalocaris Dopants, W vs Nazca Dopant, and Hermione opens up to Shotaro about her past at Hogwarts.

Please, enjoy the chapter and as always, please R&R.


End file.
